


Turning my Brain into Ash

by kitschyrichie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mind reader AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschyrichie/pseuds/kitschyrichie
Summary: 12/3/18: hey, so it's me– kitschyrichie. Rather than completely tossing this story out I've decided to revamp it and sort of try and find a way to put it to a close, so hopefully you'll all be patient with me when trying to re-edit this piece and end it. I will most likely put the dates of when I re-editted each chapter.Summary:To put it bluntly, the situation really fucked them up. But Richie was getting the full force of the fuck up, multiplied by his six other friends thoughts and fuck up fears. He couldn’t handle the constant thoughts he saw running through his friends heads about It dragging them back down to the sewers, or Bill actually thinking of an alternate ending where Richie actually let him go with It while they were safe. Thanks for believing in me, Big Bill.An AU where Richie can read minds whether he wants to or not.





	1. Got My Mind Set On You

To put it bluntly, the situation _really_ fucked them up. But Richie was getting the full force of the fuck up, multiplied by his six other friends thoughts and fuck up fears. He couldn’t handle the constant thoughts he saw running through his friends heads about It dragging them back down to the sewers, or Bill actually thinking of an alternate ending where Richie actually let him go with It while they were safe. _Thanks for believing in me, Big Bill._

But he got the worst from Eddie. Eddie _fucking_ Kaspbrak. The ditsy little spaz who never grew to be taller than five foot seven while Richie stretched to a too tall six foot something. _“You’re five feet, eleven and a quarter inches Richie”_  Eddie would clarify, and Richie couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that fond memory while he looked down at wide eyes. _“Eleven and a quarter inches was the measurement for my dick, Eds. Didn’t your mom mention it this morning because I definitely remember giving it to her good last night.”_ An incredibly fond memory which was ruined by a quick flash of Eddie _actuallythinkingofRichiegoingtotownwithhismomgrossfuckeddiewhatthefuck—_ _“shut the fuck up Richie!”_ He had hiss back. And ultimately, they were both pretty fucking scarred by that.

Less mom jokes then.

Who was he kidding, he’d give anything to torture his friends and have a laugh. He’d have to take one for the team.

But Eddie. Although he was bright and his attitude was biting, he was Richie's everything. The situation with the demon clown from circus hell was something that did a number on the poor kid. They would be having a group sleepover at Bill’s and the moment it would rain Eddie would have a full fledged horror fest in his mind. But if Richie ever tried to console him as discreetly as possible without having him know he can see his thoughts, Eddie just plastered on a fake smile and gently nudge his shoulder, _“why would anything be wrong, Rich?”_

It lasted for months. The rainy season was always a rough one for the gang. Especially Richie. His brain was filled with constant sights of horror and death from his friends who thought they only witnessed these nightmares on their own. They never thought that Richie would ever be forced to witness them as well. It was a burden Richie Tozier was proud to keep to himself. He always opened his trash mouth for anything and everything, he figured this would be no different. But after years of keeping something to himself, he could never truly come out and say it.  _Hey guys, I know this is awkward but I've been reading your thoughts since the It situation and I don't really know why but it's cool right? Still friends... right?_ Yeah, as if.

So the years went on, the Pennywise daydreams drifted and would come every so often to haunt his friends. Richie was careful with his wit when it came to things that would bring one of his friends down, and high school would eventually come to an end and they’d all get on with their boring fuck lives and eventually go their separate ways. But today was not that day. It was a Tuesday and they have school. So Richies own deep fears and neglected thoughts were going to have to wait. He had his best pal to snatch up from the castle protected by an evil witch.

Dressed in torn up black jeans that weren’t intentionally ripped, he’d just fallen too often on his bike when fucking around trying to impress his friends with _“neat-o tricks and shit”. He’d eaten shit and limped to Eddie for comfort. None was given._ He slipped on some out of this world bright orange socks and peach colored flowers on them. How he’d managed to find them? Well he didn’t, Eddie did. He wore them _all the time_ now. His stupid red rocket tee that he couldn’t get rid of because too tight shirts from middle school was high school fashion wasn’t it? His new bright yellow jacket with soft blue stripes and detail added to his mismatched look. He looked repulsive. He loved it. He flipped his glasses on and glanced at a mirror he walked by in his house, flipped himself off, and slipped down the stairs quickly.

The walk from Richie’s to Eddies wasn’t a long one. It was tolerable, a good distance where he could grumble quietly to himself to keep it together and to not slip up. The road was empty and this usually gave Richie time to stalk down the middle of the road and follow the messy yellow lines. The houses were picturesque and the grass was still wet from the morning dew. The trees were changing from their soft green to crisp yellows and reds. It was a picture perfect neighborhood. He’d have to go fuck it up later, but he had a task at hand! Richie was known to be clumsy and a bit messy, but he had to train his mind to be a steel fucking trap ever since he gained this, this _power? Gift?_ He didn’t know. But he’d never show his reactions on his face even when he showed up to from steps of Eddie’s home and gingerly knocked on the door. And that was daydream numero uno from the lovely Sonia Kaspbrak as she huffed and puffed and waddled to open the door.

Sonia Kaspbrak always envisioned herself throttling Richie Tozier.

Sometimes to death, sometimes until he sobbed and begged and groveled. It amused Richie. He was surprised he didn’t turn into a complete sociopath with all of these wicked thoughts he was forced to see. Or was he? _Shit, I really need to re-evaluate my own conscious for once._ “Hi Ms. Kaspbrak! I’m here to pick up Eddie!” He said cheerfully, willing the intense thoughts in her mind to just go _away._

“Didn’t I tell you and your little _fiends_ to not come near my son again?” She grumbled, huffing quietly as Richie laughed too loudly and slipped by her, which was a surprising feat on his part. Her width compared to his height were equal. Where she was six feet wide, Richie was six feet tall. He snickered at the thought and he hopped up the steps to Eddies room.

He might’ve been earlier than usual. And the issue with that was that Eddie liked punctuality. And he also hated it whenever Richie didn’t knock. Richie made quick work to bang his fist against the door one time before slipping inside and sliding the door closed. He couldn’t bear the thought of turning around to face his friend. He just couldn’t. His breathing hitched and his grip on the doorknob tightened. _Well. This is new._

“Richie? You okay?” Eddie asked as he began putting his belongings in his bag quickly. “You’re early!” He said softly, and Richie could just barely hear the rush of nervous breath leaving his mouth—

 _“Richie fuck fuck—“ Eddie yelped as he was forced down onto the bed on his back while Richie was silently working his own jeans down. “Richie stop, you know we can’t do this, we’ve got school soon and I just got ready–“ He squeaked out while Richie made quick work of pulling down Eddies too tight pants—_ they were too tight in real life anyway so at least his thoughts were realistic _— the thoughts immediately clouded and turned to Richie ruthlessly fucking tiny Eddie Kaspbrak into the mattress. Relentlessly fucking down into him without a word leaving his damned mouth. Quiet grunts and a dark smile erupted over Richie's face while he fucked down harder, rutting like an animal holding down his prey and completely destroying it._

_Eddie was a sobbing wreck. His skin flushed a soft pink from those damn cheeks to his soft chest while his arms were held above his head. “Richie– s’good you’re so good fuck-“ “_

_Baby, baby you’ve gotta hold it together, don’t want mommy to get a look at her dirty little boy do you?” Eddie choked on a sob and shook his head, letting his head fall back against the bed as Richie fucked faster now, impossibly fast.Too fast and too good and oh god—_

_“She can probably hear us, you know. Your bed is creaking and shaking the fucking room, baby. You’re a mess, fuck, fuck—“ Eddie keened and let his eyes drift down Richies body. It was slim, not all muscle but he looked healthy. Fit. _His dreams were realistic._ Richies free hand gripped Eddies hair and yanked him back so their eyes were focused on one another. “Eyes are up here, Kaspbrak.” He snickered, slowing his thrusts to lean down and press a soft kiss to Eddies forehead._

_“I love you baby, you know that yeah?” Richie whispered quietly._

_“Yeah, of course”—_

“Richie what the fuck is going on?” Eddie was shaking him by his shoulders hard now, causing Richie to teeter and nearly lose his balance.

“Oh _fuck_ uh– Eddie! School, were gonna be late to school. Let’s go.” He said softly, opening the door and slipping out of the room as quickly as he possibly could. The outside air was fresh and crisp, his cheeks were very obviously flushed and he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs, he thought Eddie was the one with the fake asthma? Maybe he actually had it.

Eddie quickly said goodbye to his mother and ran towards Richie on legs that were too damn _small. So easy to just pick him up and force him down_ — “Richie is something going on?” Eddie asked, glancing up at his too tall friend who wasn’t even that fucking tall he was five eleven damn it. “Of course not. I’m fine Eds, why wouldn’t I be?” Richie smiled too bright and threw an arm around his friend. “I’m with my best friend and we’re about to raise hell at school! Today’s gonna be great.” He hummed as they walked together towards school.

The majority of the walk was silent, too quiet and too familiar and too comfortable for Richie. “Did your mom—“ Eddie shut him down too quickly before he could say anything else. They walked into Bangor High with smiles on their faces when the pair shuffled towards their lockers where their friends stood awaiting.

 _God, Richie why are your outfits so out there._ “What the hell are you wearing, Richie?” Stan asked flatly, glancing over at the pair who strode up and opened their lockers quickly.

“Your mom bought me this jacket, mad she didn’t get it for you?” Richie asked, yanking out a textbook he needed and seeing a sticky note with a little smiley face on top. He forgot Eddie had his locker combination.

 _Class, study for bio, then head to the library to help Ms_ — boring. Beverly was so boring. “We’ve got an exam in English on some Dorian Gray. Super good book, anyone read it?” The group fell silent, to which Beverly merely snickered and took a few steps back and rolling her eyes. “I’m gonna study with Ben, I’ll see you guys in class.” She said softly, linking her fingers with Bens and they happily strolled away.

“H-Hey guys, sleepover at my p-place tonight? Halloween is the night of h-homecoming so Bev figured we-we’d do it beforehand.” Bill murmured. _I really don’t want to go to the game, but everyone’s going. I wish Stan would just stay home with me but he’s on that stupid committee even though he doesn’t even believe in school spirit. Whys Mike on the team anyway— again_. Boring.

“Sure, Big Bill. I’ll swing by with Eddie tonight and we’ll drop on by.” Richie turned to Eddie, who was very much ignoring him. He narrowed his eyes and slapped a hand on Eddies rear, making him jolt upright and yelp.

Eddie narrowed his eyes at Richie, before smiling at Bill and nodding along to whatever he was saying. _Fuck why the fuck would Richie do that, I’m already fucked up over this morning and this assfuck is just making me want to get on my fucking knees this early in the fucking day god fucking—_ holy shit.

“I’ve uh, gotta head to class. I’m gonna go study with Beverly and Ben and I’ll pick you up tonight—“ Richie choked out before slamming his locker closed and slipping past the majority of the group. He rushed off to class and let his head fall back on the desk with a weak huff. He was horrified to even be near his friend. He’d never felt such a reaction before. He’d never seen something so fucking _vivid_ and in his fucking face. It had to be some sort of mistake. His mind reading powers had to have been acting up. That’s all it was. It had to be.

The bell rang after twenty minutes of Richies inner chaos.

School began.


	2. Baby, I Love Your Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie's gotta drive to that dang sleep over without causing an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think each chapter is going to be 2,000 or so words? I feel like I can do that every other day. I just like frequent posts.
> 
> pls comment, kudos, bookmark, tell your friends!!!
> 
> my tumblr is now @kitschyrichie so give me a follow or some prompts or just say hey!!! i love reddie shippers!!!! :)
> 
> ps: guy's I'm gonna make a fucking spotify playlist for my fic. this is going to change the world.
> 
> pss: PLEASE TELL ME IF I MADE MISTAKE THEY MAKE ME CRINGE

_“_ Why’ve we got to go to school when we’re all just going to die in the end? We should start an uprising, anarchy! Fuck government, fuck authority!” Richie snapped, slamming his fist down on the metal table and nearly toppling over Eddie's milk. They’d just ended their fourth period and the Losers were huddled up in one of the many tables in the cafeteria yard. The fall breeze brought the fresh scent of ash and fire to Derry, it was almost nostalgic. 

“Life's unfair and then you die. Isn’t that the saying?” Beverly murmured absently, her mind was clearly on something else. _I’ve got ten months before prom and I’ve got to get Bill something for his birthday. That exam was way too easy but I’ve got to prepare for the math final and that ASB retreat._  

Richie briefly glanced at Stan, who was staring off into space and looking dead inside. So, normal. _Why’ve I got to waste my time with conversations like these. Why can’t we ever talk about normal things like girls?_

Eddie was busy eating a sandwich, humming quietly to himself. I _wonder what Richie’s gonna do for the homecoming game this year. Last year was too great._ Last year Richie and Eddie decided to skip the first half of the game and go out to the parking lot so Eddie could watch Richie turn his underwear into a makeshift flag and hang them on their schools flag pole.  

_“Why do you have briefs with galaxies on them?”_

_“I dress to impress, baby. Also this dick is out of this world.”_

_“Beep beep, Richard.”_

“I wonder what shit we're gonna get into this year, right Eds?” Richie nudged him, and Eddie grinned back. “Holy shit. Let’s rent three goats and number them one, two, and four, then they’ll be looking for the third one all _day!”_ Richie shook his head. “No no no, let’s paint all the curbs red so all the parking spots are a parking hazard! Wait _wait!_ Better idea! Let’s fill the school swimming pool with jell-o and put a bunch of cups of water in the hallways so _no one_ can get in! It’s our junior year babe, once in a lifetime opportunity!” Richie insisted, clapping his hand against Eddie’s back and smiling brightly. “You’re my best friend, Eds, you’d go to hell and back for me wouldn't ya?” He asked with a big toothed grin.

Eddie’s cheeky smile broke out over his features and he rolled his eyes, glancing at his friends and shuffling to get up. He gathered his physiology textbook and nodded along to Beverly and Ben who were also getting up. “You come up with the plans, I just follow through with them Richie boy,” he murmured, giving him a gentle nudge before slipping off with Beverly and Ben, with Beverly grinning too big for comfort in Richies direction. 

“What the fucks up with Bev? Period cramps don’t usually make women go all smiles in ol’ Richies direction, ya feel me?” Richie muttered, snacking on a few french fries while Mike and Stan were sneaking fries off of Richies plate every so often.

“It’s because she’s keeping a secret from you probably. She’s really bad at that, keeping secrets, I mean? It’s like she _wants_ us to find out?” Stan said with a small huff, “Please don’t Richie out and try to make it a big thing though, you’ll just make the situation worse.” He stuffed a few more french fries in his mouth before getting up. Bill was quickly shaking his head in Stan's direction, almost knowing how the conversation would end.

“Did you just— did you just use my name as a fucking verb?” Richie hissed, throwing a french fry in Stan's direction.

“It means to spaz out, which is what you’re known to do is all. You sort of take things to another level sometimes, Rich.” Mike said softly, a guilty smile plastered on his face.

“Then say _spaz out_ assholes. And because you used me as a fucking _verb_ , I’m going to make things a lot harder than they have to be.” Richie decided, standing up abruptly and walking off in determination.

“You re- _really_ had to use that d _-_ dumb term you made up? Now he-he’s gonna think we all d-do that!” Bill mumbled, shaking his head again while Stan shrugged.

“It’s not a big deal, Bill. You and I both know how dramatic he can be.”

“And now he’s going to make everything a whole lot worse for Eddie.” Mike murmured, which made Stan's heart lurch.

“Okay I didn’t think this through. Fuck.” Stan ran a hang through his hair and glanced up at Bill, then at Mike. “He’s totally gonna cause a scene at the sleepover tonight.” He said flatly, a small sigh leaving his mouth.

 

—————

 

What made the situation so difficult, was that Eddie and Richie were close. They were just a pair. Two peas in a pod. They were close. And touchy. And it was _normal._ The Losers getting dragged off on an adventure in Bills shitty car? Ed gets to plop himself down on Richie’s lap, without a care in the world. Richie’s too long arms would wrap around Eddie's waist while he shifted and got comfortable. No one found it weird.

Instances at sleepovers where Eddie and Richie slept on top of one another whenever they dibs-ed the couch first. _“It’s fair if we share, Rich.”_ Before he plopped down to curl up in front of him and knock out.

There were even times during stupid football games where their high school would win and Richie’s arms would instinctively wrap around his best friend and simply yank him up while Eddie screeched and cheered with all his might while he reciprocated the contact by gripping the collar of Richie’s shirt and shaking him while spouting _we won we won we fucking won fuck Ridgemont High!_ That was too good of a night.

Making quick work to pull on a gray pair of sweatpants that hung loose and low on his sharp hips and a simple black sweatshirt, Richie stalked down the stairs before looking at himself in the mirror and easily flipping himself off, before he felt a nauseating feeling of dejavu. He was going to go pick up Eddie and have to talk to Eddie and have to wonder just why in the _fuck_ Eddie was having these sudden bursts of _wantwantwant_ —

He said goodbye to his parents who were nestled up together on the couch before leaving the house to climb into his rickety old van. He jammed his key into the ignition and sighed as his Big Bertha came to life.

_“Big Bertha? Why’d you name it something so repulsive?” Stan had asked._

_“Well, Stanude the dude, it was in tribute of Big Bill. I figured since he named his car Trashheap, I should return the favor and name it something that subtly reminds us of him, but not really.”_

_“My cars n-name isn’t tr-trash he-eap, Richie.”_

_“Trash heap, Sylvester. Synonymous. Both are ugly names. Big Bill is gonna be riding Big Bertha for years to come. Am I right ladies?”_

She tittered down the quiet streets of his neighborhood while he popped in some tunes to listen to. Another playlist of music for Eddie to outwardly hate but secretly love. Pulling up to Eddie’s house was far too loud all the while Eddie was slipping out while his mother slept soundly, most likely in her favorite recliner.

“Rich! Let’s get the hell out of here.” Eddie whispered as he climbed into the huge van and buckled himself up. “You need to start wearing your seatbelt more often. Do you know how many car accidents occur only one mile away from home?”

Richie only grinned and hit the gas, bringing his van to life and wheezing down the street quickly. He should’ve named her Sonia.

“I like this song? What’s it called?” Eddie murmured as he closed his eyes and absentmindedly tapped his hand to the beat of the music.

“Baby, I love your way.” Richie replied, stopping at a red light and shifting slightly. The red lighted illuminated the inside of the car, almost making everything in the car seem hazy and dream like; he glanced at Eddie, who was looking out the window and spacing out. Oh _no_.

_“I can see the sunset in your eyes.” Eddie murmured, a sly smile erupting over his features as he turned around and smiled back at Richie, who was smiling back innocently. Eddie looked determined, almost wicked. The soft red color filtered over his rosy skin and illuminated him in a way that was making Richie’s heart race. He could feel it pounding in his skull, he was already sweating. Shit._

_“Brown and grey and blue besides.” Richie murmured back, the song lyrics fading out while they locked eyes for an unsettling amount of time. Then Eddie was slowly moving closer, pressing a small hand over Richies thigh and leaning into him. He pressed a soft kiss against his cheek and then pulled back._

_“Is this um, is this okay?” He asked quietly, nearly pulling away before Richie was aggressively nodding his head. “Of course, what the fuck.” He mumbled. He glanced down at Eddie's too skilled hands as he made quick work to yank down his sweats and wrapped his slender fingers around his already hardening cock._

_The song slowly slipped from its original song and changed to –_ oh Christ Eddie’s going to try to suck my dick to– _Down Under began playing slowly in the background, filling the quiet van which quietly hummed now. The red stop light was ever present in the dark van, bringing a soft glow to Eddie's devilish smile._ Is this foreshadowing something? Richie didn’t know. _His eyes were laced with hunger, and Richie couldn’t help but feel the heat in his stomach lurch in a way that had his thighs nervously shaking. He was feeling too good._ Why does it feel so fucking real?

_Eddie giggled quietly as he settled himself over the console as began running his nimble fingers up and down Richie’s cock before firmly grasping it and forcing Richie's hips down when they jerked up in surprise. “Jesus Eds, you okay?”_

_Eddie shook his head and bent his head over Richies lap, his confident smile turning into something hungry, he was salivating for it. “Are you trying to tempt me? Because I come from the land of plenty.” Eddie mumbled, settling himself and using his free hand to push a stray curl of his hair behind his ear before he got to work._

_He began by soft, open mouthed kisses to the head, Richie couldn’t help but preen softly, his nails were biting at the wheel of his car and steam was preventing Richie from seeing anything outside of the van. He yelped when Eddie’s tongue ran along the underside of his cock, tonguing at the slit before taking as much as he could into his mouth. What he couldn’t fit down his throat he wrapped his hand around so as to make sure he wouldn’t choke on Richie._

_“Baby you’ve got such a fucking mouth,” Richie mumbled softly. It was all heat and wet and tonguetonguetongue. He worked his throat around his cock like he was desperate for it, hungry and aching for something to fill him. Eddie’s eyes snapped open and Richie looked down at those innocent fucking eyes. “Eddie you can’t jus’ look at me like that when you’re suckin’ my cock.” He spluttered, letting his head hit the head rest while he glanced up at the ceiling of his van. His head felt light, for once in his life, he let himself just feel. His skin felt flushed in every which way, all the blood in his body was being drained from his brain and flowing to his ever neglected cock._

_He glanced down at Eddie and he couldn’t help himself,_ they were Eddie’s thoughts after all, _before he carded his hand through Eddie’s hair softly. He played with the small curls and he couldn’t help but think about how_ soft _his hair was. Richie hummed softly to himself, a lazy smile etched out over his face as he kept Eddie’s head firmly in place while he began rocking up into his throat._  

 _“Oh Ed's, you thought I’d jus’ go all pliant for you?” He mumbled softly, groaning quietly to himself as he gripped at the back of Eddie’s hair now, needing something to hold onto while he fucked Eddie’s mouth. Eddie groaned softly, gripping hastily at the hem of Richie’s shirt while his other hand struggled to grip or press his hand on anything, which happened to be the horn at the center of his wheel. Richie fucked his hips up at an uneven pace, his heavy eyes shutting while he grunted and moaned softly to himself._  

_Eddie’s whimpers and moans filled the car, and at some point the music had died out. The aggressive sucking while Richie rutted up and forced Eddie’s head into his lap was pure bliss. He was so close, so close. “Fuck baby just another second and I’m there okay okayokay–“_

A loud honking and Eddie’s shaking woke him up from the vivid daydream. Richie nearly jumped and looked around, noticing that the light was very much green and the glass on his windows weren’t steamed over by Eddie’s reckless antics. “What the _fuck?_ Are you fucking kidding me! I was so fucking close!” He snarled, hitting the gas and shooting off in the direction of Bills.

“Richie what the fuck are you talking about?” Eddie hissed, grabbing at his arm and gripping it tightly so as to make it a point that Richie should look at him. “You were so gone for a second there, it scared me a little bit.” _Did I do something?_

Richie pushed his curls back with a hard sigh, shaking his head as they pulled up to Bills. “No, _no._ Uh, look. Eddie. I’m fine. I’m as fine as they come, I mean, have you seen me?” _Oh I definitely have._ Richie winced. “Uh, could you go ahead inside and give me a second to be just, here? I need to think for a second.” He mumbled, pressing his head against the wheel so he wouldn’t see the weird look Eddie was giving him.

“Of course, Rich. You’re still freaking me out. So we’re going to have to talk at some point maybe?” _I totally did something to make him upset. What the fuck did I do? I just sat in the fucking car._ Eddie smiled brightly and slipped out of his car, before making his way to the front porch and knocking. He glanced back at Richie before Bill opened the door to let him inside.

 _“_ Why the _fuck_ am I _fucking_ thinking about Eddie like this!” Richie shouted at his reflection in his rear view mirror. “Why the fuck could I feel his _fucking mouth_ on _my fucking dick!”_ He shouted at nothing in particular, maybe god, all the while punching at the wheel and whatever else he could get his hands on. He punched at his radio and kicked at the floor of his van, and once he had tired himself out he let his head drop back into his head rest while he weakly closed his eyes. “Why was it so _real?”_ He mumbled weakly to himself, shaking his head.

He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to feel this way and he certainly didn’t want to make his friend think he didn’t like him anymore. That wasn’t the case at _all._ He loved his Eddie Spaghetti. He loved the kid with the crazy germ fear and he loved how small he was, even though realistically he was passing Richie’s shoulder. His fanny packs and clean cut outfits and his bright smiles. Even when he was  angry at him. He loved it all. He loved the memories they shared and this certainly didn’t start happening until _recently._ Or maybe he forced those thoughts of Richie out of his mind _until_ recently. But why had he been able to feel it this time? It felt so real, he’d always been able to decipher dream from reality.

He took a deep breath and opened the door to his BB before stalking towards the door and knocking on it. He knew he wasn’t going to make it out of this fucking sleepover alive.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it, I really appreciate everyone who looks through my trash! (-,,:


	3. Rock and Roll All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover turns into sudden party turns into fights turns into sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so m e s s y!  
> I hope you guys like and really enjoy this chapter even though I put it up like five minutes before I had to leave for work so it's super unbeta'd and I'll love anyone who tells me if I made any mistakes!!!
> 
> pls comment, kudos, bookmark maybe????

****The closer Richie got to the door of Bill’s house, the louder the thrum of the bass was. Before he could make a grab for the doorknob, the door was thrown open and two girls stumbled out giggling loudly. “Okay Bill, what the _fuck?”_ Richie huffed as he wiggled through waves of people, looking for the host of the party Richie didn’t even know about. He was always first to hear about a party going down. He could feel a wave of thoughts go through him, so much color, with sudden warmth and sudden chills hitting him like random heat waves. He could feel his skull already beginning to ache.

 

Bill busied himself by making himself and Stan something with cranberry juice. He turned to face Richie, an awkward smile plastered on his face as he leaned back against the island in his kitchen. “Surprise? M-Maybe? W-Word jus’ got out that I w-was having a little g-group get together b-before homecoming,” he gathered the two red solo cups in one arm and tucked a dozen or so empty cups under his free arm. “It’s f-fine, though… the l-losers are the only ones that are s-sleeping over.” He reassured him, a bright smile on his face. _Stan was so smart to have this impromptu party so Richie wouldn’t bother Bev about what happened today._

 

Richie scoffed and shook his head. His friends thought they could really try to keep him from knowing what was going on? As if that could stop Richie Tozier. Trashmouth. The kid who can talk for hours on end about literally nothing just to make his friend's ears bleed? He didn’t think so. He stalked through the house and heard Beverly’s soft laugh behind him. It was hard to push by everyone’s thoughts, but he’d been doing it for years, it just took a lot of prep time on Richie’s part. And since the party was completely out of the blue, he felt as though he were desperately trying to keep his head up while waves crashed over him.

 

He held his breath and took four long strides over to Beverly, who was sipping something in a white mug that had “ _hot momma_ ” printed on it in a plain black font. _Oh Christ_ , he could hear her thoughts choke up when she saw him. “It’s Trashmouth!” She sang, a bright smile etched out over her face. Ben smiled, as well as a few others he didn’t recognize, he didn’t care.

 

“What’s going on with Eddie?” He asked flatly, looking at Beverly and then quickly scanning the room filled with dead drunk kids dancing and sucking face. “Wait… Where the fuck _is_ Eddie?” He asked, trying to focus his gaze on the faces of everyone in the large living room. He couldn’t focus, his mind was getting hazy. This wasn’t good. He shook his head and pulled off his glasses, setting them on top of his unruly curls and glancing down at Beverly again. He could barely see her smile.

 

“He’s probably having a good time. At a _party._ Like you should? Don’t worry about him.” She said while patting Richie’s chest.

 

“You almost sound like you’re worried someone else is gonna take your boyfriend.” Richie twisted around and saw Mike behind him, who maneuvered himself to huddle up with the group and smiling. “He’s upstairs in Bill’s room, I told him I’d let you know he was there. He felt weird being the only person in pajamas so he might be changing into Bill’s clothes or something.”

 

“Like hell he is. I’m wearing pajamas too. We’re gonna rock them.” Before he could listen to Beverly’s thoughts telling him not to go upstairs, he swam through the throng of people coming down the stairs while he forced himself up. It felt like the universe was trying to tell him not to see Eddie.

 

He made his way towards Bills room, humming softly to himself. _Act like your normal, douchey self. You’ve been weirding him out lately. Just be you._ Richie cracked the door open and slid inside. “I’m here to deliver your five minutes of solo time with the one and only Richie Tozier, and let me tell you– it’s hot and fresh and oh _so ready.”_ He purred, waltzing into the room and seeing his target.

 

Eddie turned from the closet and looked over at Richie, a small smile breaking out over his features. “Rich… I’m just changing into something that isn’t something so revealing.” He said hastily, rummaging through Bills closet to find something presentable to wear.

 

“Why? The boxer shorts are looking killer on you, and just wear this.” He gestured to the black sweatshirt he was wearing.

 

“Richie it’s fine, you’re wearing that.”

“I usually end up losing one article of clothing during a party anyway. I’d like this to be in good hands.” Before Eddie could protest further, Richie shucked off the black sweatshirt and took a step towards Eddie, handing it to him.

 

_Ohjesuschristalmighty._

 

Richie knew it was wrong to spy on his friends thoughts. He couldn’t help but feeling the energy from Eddie’s dreams, from his desires and wants and absolute lust. The mind reading was entirely different with Eddie’s mind and he didn’t realize that he was getting addicted to the reactions. He was doing things to spur Eddie’s affection on. He wanted to feel more. He’d never felt something so real but so not.

 

Eddie made quick work to slip off his own shirt and yank on Richie’s sweatshirt. The warmth was comforting, “thanks Richie,” he murmured. Richie shrugged and bit his lip, gazing around the dimly lit room and then back towards Eddie. “Don’t even worry about it Eddie.”

 

Before Richie could turn to leave, Eddie was quick to grab his arm. “Um, Richie… Listen.” Eddie said quietly. “What’s been going on with you? You’re fucking weird all the time and all but, but recently it’s been different. In the car you looked gone, for a really long time and it scared the fuck out of me. And in my room. What’s going on?” He pressed, taking a step forward and pressing his finger against Richie’s shirtless chest. “And be fucking honest with me Richie, you can’t just get yourself out of this with pretty words and dumb jokes.”

 

“You’re the pretty one and I’m the joke!” Richie said quickly, smiling brightly and slowly dropping his gaze and shaking his head when Eddie wouldn’t budge. “I’m just, well– I don’t know! I’m just tired Eddie. School and work and my social life is so hard to juggle these days.”

 

“Richie you don’t even have a job what are you saying? And you don’t even need to study to get good grades. I’ve never even seen you pick up any mandatory reading material.” He said flatly. “And don’t use your social life as an excuse. Your friends are the least of your problems. Why are you hiding shit from me?” He mumbled, taking a step back before he turned around completely. “Did _I_ do something?” He asked, turning to face Richie again and narrowing his eyes. “Is it just _me?”_

 

“Why's everything gotta be you, you, _you_ ?” Richie snapped back. “I’m just fucking _stressed._ Yeah schools fucking easy, I don’t need a job, and my friends are great. And fuck, maybe it _is you!_ Actually what the fuck am I saying _maybe_ for? It _is!_ It’s you! Everything about you is so fucking infuriating and annoying and all you ever do is just fucking _think!_ And when you’re not over thinking you’re over talking and over reacting and overdoing _everything_ ! If you stopped thinking for ten fucking sends I’d be able to fucking think myself! But _no!_ You have to overthink whenever I’m around because you fucking _like_ me or some shit! And all of our friends are dancing around me because of _you!”_

 

Eddie stood there with wide eyes and suddenly Richie realized he was being a little too loud and maybe a little too harsh. He just couldn’t focus on Eddie if he was thinking but all the thoughts in Eddie’s mind were silent. Eddie looked everywhere but at Richie, his hands were trembling. Richie made a move to take his hand in his, but was immediately slapped away and Eddie’s gaze finally locked on him. He wasn’t crying, but his eyes were glazed over and his breathing was becoming erratic and he knew Eddie was panicking. “Eds—“

 

“Don’t _fucking_ call me that stupid fucking name Richie. Fuck _you._ I don’t even give a shit that you know I like you. I’m-I’m having a minor fucking asthma attack, wait,” he sucked in a heavy breath and gripped his inhaler, making quick work to breathe the fresh oxygen into his lungs, “any _fucking_ way. It doesn’t- it doesn’t even _matter. You’re a fucking douchebag Richie. I just want to be with you, and you’re fucking forcing me to admit this shit. What kind of friend are you?”_

 

_“I want you too, you fucking idiot.” Richie grabbed Eddie’s small hands and crowded his personal space. He pushed him backwards until Eddie’s legs were hitting the back of Bill’s bed. He slumped down onto the bed and shook his head, huffing quietly._

 

_“Oh fuck no Tozier, we are not going to get into this right now–“_

 

_“Just shut the fuck up Eddie.” Richie whispered, pressing himself down on Eddie’s smaller body and pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips. “Look at you.” He whispered, glancing down at Eddie. “A black sweatshirt and boxers never looked better,” he murmured, pressing another soft kiss on his forehead._

 

_“Fuck me Richie, please? I’m—“_

 

“–tired of it, and did you hear _anything_ I just said?” Eddie hissed, to which Richie only yawned to himself and shook his head a bit.

 

“Sorry, I guess I might’ve spaced out.”

 

“You fucking _cunt—“_ Eddie punched him in the face. Richie yelped and took a few staggered steps back, holding his eye and groaning loudly.

 

“What the fuck was that for! You _hit me_ –!”

 

“Here I am finally spilling my fucking _guts_ and why am I not surprised that Richie fucking Tozier _yawns_ like this is really the biggest waste of his fucking time! You’re impossible to deal with! Just, just get fucked.” He muttered, shoving by Richie and stomping down the steps angrily.

 

Richie stood in the middle of Bill’s room and shook his head, a small sigh passing his lips as he slumped down onto Bill’s bed. He glanced out the window, it was late at night. The stars had bloomed over the night sky, remarkably bright and mesmerizing. “Why’ve I gotta be the one that fucked up? It wasn’t even my fault. He was the one that was daydreaming.” He mumbled, running a hand through his messy hair and feeling his glasses fall from out of his unruly hair. He pushed the thick rimmed frames over the bridge of his nose and stood up, yanking on too tight white shirt from Bill’s closet and forcing it on. Bill and Richie were the same size, the stupid too plain shirt must’ve been from back in middle school.

 

He walked down the stairs and grabbed a few too many bottles of whatever he could get his hands on in the kitchen before he walked out to the backyard of Bill’s home. He laid himself back against the comfortable grass in the center of the open yard and proceeded to drink his feelings away. He heard the sliding glass door slide open and someone knelt beside his very drunk body. “Oh, R-Richie.” Bill mumbled, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder while Richie grumbled to himself.

 

“‘m fine. Never fuck’n better double B,” he snorted, “Sounds like double D’s. Get it? Your nicknames a boob,” He muttered, letting his head fall back as he forced more alcohol into his system. It felt warm and inviting if you ignored the burn and how repulsive it tasted without any fillers.

 

“Bill, we were winning what gives?” Stan huffed as he slid the door closed, nearly muting the music. Now Richie could just feel the thrum of the beat through his veins. “Richie, did something happen between you and Eddie?” Stan asked flatly, plopping himself down on the other side of Richie who only laughed.

 

“I guessssss he’s into all this _sssss_ ,” Richie gestured to himself before tipping the bottle back to finish it off. “‘cept I lashed out an’ now he hates me.”

 

“You’re b-being dramatic.” Bill huffed, settling himself beside Richie now instead of crouching. “D-Do you know what y-you want f-from him?” He asked, while giving Stan a longing glance.

 

“Of fuck’n course. I wan’ m’ lil pasta man to be happy,” he grumbled, cradling a new bottle close to his chest as his hands fumbled with the cap. “I don’ know if I’m gay but I’ve been havin’ these… these vivid _thoughts.”_ He mumbled, shaking his head. “I wouldn’ mind fucking him. Is that weird?” He asked the two, who broke their eye love filled eye contact and quickly shook their heads.

 

“Of course it’s not weird you moron. Everyone thinks about fucking their crushes. Or something like that, did you say anything when he confessed?” He asked, now freely plucking up the glass from the ground.

 

“Confess?” Richie slurred, shaking his head.

 

“Oh you _idiot._ ” Stan scrambled up in frustration, before grabbing Bill by the collar of his shirt roughly. “This guy is a lost cause, he didn’t even realize Eddie was confessing.” He said with an small sigh before he pulled a guilty Bill back into the party.

 

Richie laid himself back into the grass and sighed softly. He just needed a minute to himself. That was all. He couldn’t be bothered with the fact that none of his friends wanted to even tell him that Eddie liked him, or the fact that he was in Eddie’s dreams when he was actually confessing right in front of him. He closed his eyes and yawned, cuddling up to his glass bottle and making the decision to take a quick nap. As quick as quick could be.

 

He woke up a good hour later, with the beat of the music still raging and the night still fairly young. Confused and very drunk, Richie sat up and tried fixing his mussed hair before staggering to his feet. He slowly made his way back inside, shaking his head at the bright lights and the loud people.

 

It was a party. They were at a _party._ He couldn’t let his little spat with Eddie ruin that. He was Richie fucking Tozier. He was the _life_ of the party. _“_ This has gotta be a dream.” Richie slurred, leaning against a girl with pretty hair. How did she get such pretty hair? All of these people were thinking so loudly.

 

“Richie get _off_ of me you idiot.” _Where’s Eddie when you need him?_

 

 _“_ Where’s my Eddie sp’getti?”

 

“With some guy in the kitchen.” _What?_

 

Richie took a quick step back and made a face, “I’m all the guy he needs.” He plucked the red solo cup out of Beverly’s hand and sauntered into the kitchen, feeling himself grow cold suddenly. He looked around the room, feeling an overwhelming rush of thoughts running through his brain. He closed his eyes and staggered back against the cold island counter. _Too many fucking thoughts._ His drunk mind couldn’t take the repetitive and complex thoughts of countless people shoving themselves in his mind. He cracked his eyes open and felt his stomach lurch at the sight.

 

Eddie was sitting on the counter with a bright smile and his pretty legs just dangling on either side of some guy while said fuck face was pressing his everything right against the counter. His hands were splayed out on Eddie’s thighs and nodding along to whatever drunk Eddie was spewing out of his mouth. Yet there he was, wearing Richie’s jacket and thinking about Richie fucking his brains out all day. “His hands aren’ even as big as mine,” Richie grumbled, glaring at the back of the strangers head.

 

Richie was drunk. He got to act like a jealous assshole didn’t he? He made his way towards the _couple_ , dead set on shoving past every fuck he could to get his hands on what’s rightfully his. Well, not _rightfully_ . But he had some words he felt were important to say to Eddie _alone_ and not in front of the blood sucking worm in front of him. He couldn’t block out the countless thoughts that were hitting him, one of the many downfalls of drinking, he couldn’t focus. Then Richie was tripping over the fucking dip in the rug and he was falling face first to the ground.

 

The party was still raging but those surrounding him merely stepped over him while Richie laid there, feeling defeated. He huffed quietly and didn’t bother getting up for a long while until Ben was gently nudging his shoulder with his finger. _Oh Richie_ . There was a heavy sigh above him. “Let’s send you to bed, party boy.” Ben murmured softly, helping Richie up who was very much bleeding too much out of his nose, but he felt something slip inside of him. He felt like he was falling back into someone’s thoughts and drunk Richie was _really bad_ at knowing what was real and what was fake. Was he dreaming or not?

 

“No no no I’m, I’m fine Benny, L-Let’s get some fights going! Good ol’ rough housing just for the fuck of it! I’m already, already fuck’n bleedin.” He mumbled quietly, a bright smile erupting on his face when Eddie looked up at him. Richie’s white teeth were stained with blood, it wasn’t a pretty sight.

 

Eddie’s eyes quickly shot down, his entire demeanor changing when he saw Richie’s face. _Oh god we made eye contact and now I have to go over there he looks fucking terrible what the hell has he been doing?_ Richie’s eye was forming a pretty little bruise around it from the force of Eddie’s punch, and his nose was bleeding and maybe the inside of his mouth. He couldn’t tell, _oh god that’s so much blood Richie what the fuck._ Richie watched as he said a few more sweet words to the guy who wasn’t even as _tall_ as Richie, and wiggled off the counter to walk over to Richie and glared up at him.

 

“How drunk _are_ you?” He mumbled, grabbing a few spare tissues from his pocket and shoving them against Richie’s face a little too roughly. _He probably used them to cry._ Richie frowned a bit, gripping the hem of Eddie’s Richie-Jacket, before pointing at the guy Eddie was talking too.

 

“I wanna fight him,” He mumbled, glaring at the lad who was staring back with a confused expression.

 

“What? You’re not gonna, you’re not gonna fight Derek, don’t be stupid.” Eddie laughed nervously, his face suddenly flushing. He let his hand mindlessly run through his hair and finish by scratching the back of his neck. _That would be like he’s fighting for me and we all know that’s not happening. I’m still mad damn it! Fucking fuck, Richie. You don’t know when to just be a fucking person._

 

“Unfortunately for you, _Edward Spaghedward_ , I’m incaple… _incapable_ , of turning that off.” He said with a bright grin.

 

 _Oh I know._ “Oh god Richie you’ve got blood staining your teeth–“ He squeaked, looking around for a cup to get some water and salt going.

 

“I’ve jus’ been swallowing it– _hey Dick! Derek! Der-Dick!_ ” Richie shouted from across the island in the center of the kitchen. “Let’s fight bitch! For Eddie’s honor, _bitch!”_ He threw his arms in the air and gave the very confused lad the finger while Eddie came back and hit his arm. Eddie looked back at whoever the fuck Derek was and shook his head before dragging Richie off to Beverly.

 

“Why the fuck are ya takin’ me to BevMo over here?” He grumbled, fisting Eddie’s Richie-Jacket and refusing to let go.

 

“Bev, fix this idiot. He’s drunk and I’ve got to deal with something else.” Eddie mumbled, leaving her with a cup of warm water and salt and bloody Richie.

 

“So I see you’re having a good night!” _Oh poor Richie._ Beverly snickered, grabbing the lanky man with the mind of a child and dragging him into the bathroom. It was surprisingly clean, as though Eddie had just went in there to clean it before it had to be used. Richie slumped against the toilet while Beverly grabbed the first aid kit from below the sink.

 

“Bev… Bev, I can’t take it anymore…” Richie whimpered. “The thoughts… my brains gonna fuck’n explode.” He lurched forward and gripped his hair, trembling. After the sudden burst of overthinking calmed in the crowd, he slumped back against the toilet and sighed loudly.

 

 _Oh fuck what the fuck is wrong with him?_ Beverly jumped at the sudden lurch, stepping towards him and pressing the cup of salt water towards him. “Slosh it in your mouth, _don’t_ swallow it.” She mumbled. Richie did as he was told, tears threatening to fall as he spit the salt water and blood into the sink.

 

“I can read people’s minds and I want to kill myself.” He whimpered, a trail of pink and red spit trailing from his mouth to the sink. His nose blood was smeared everywhere, he looked like a clown. “I c-can’t take it anymore Bev.” He whispered, which made Beverly frown.

 

_He’s just drunk, oh god. “Richie–“_

_“_ I'm not just drunk. Pick a fuck’n number one to a billion.” He mumbled.

Beverly snorted, plopping herself down on the floor and looking up at Richie, who was still slumped against the toilet. “Fine. I’ll amuse you.” She closed her eyes and hummed. _Four million–_

“Four million.” Richie muttered, Beverly’s eyes snapped up, frowning.

_Eighty-four thousand, six hundred and twenty three._

“It’s totally a coincidence that I’m going to guess eighty-four thousand, six hundred and twenty three.”

Beverly jolted up, staggering a bit when she stood up properly and looked down at Richie now, who was shaking his head “Please… please don’ tell anyone…” he whispered, a small sob choking out of him.

 

“Rich… oh Rich, how long?” She whispered, still frozen in the same place she was in.

 

“Forever, Bev! I can’t… I can’t control it as well when ‘m drunk an’ when there’s so many people…”

 

“We need to take you to bed.”

“I’m not _fucking crazy_.” He snarled, standing up and staggering a bit, before tripping and nearly slamming his face against a wall.

“You’re _not._ But you’re going to end up killing yourself if you keep moving, and it’ll be quiet up there.”

“But Eds—“

“I’ll send him right up there to comfort you. I might have to tweak the truth a bit.” She said with a quiet sigh, opening up the door and leading Richie to the bedroom. Countless cheers erupted when people noticed, to which Beverly rolled her eyes. “Idiots.” She muttered, slipping into Bills bedroom with him and forcing Richie to allow himself to be tucked in. Beverly could be so aggressively motherly.

 

“If you need anything, _ever,_ Richie. I’m here for you.” She said softly. She stood up and quietly slipped out

 

Richie laid in the bed, quietly wiggling out of the too tight shirt he’d been wearing and had definitely bloodied up, before snuggling back into the blankets. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door was thrown open and Eddie was in the room. _Oh fuck fuck fuck Richie._

 

Eddie closed the door and made his way over to Richie who was still breathing too hard. “Richie,  Richie are you okay? Beverly told me everything.” He mumbled, placing a hand on Richie’s chest.

 

“Everything?” He mumbled, his hand gently laying over Eddie’s and squeezing.

 

“Yeah,” he laughed softly, glancing down at him. “You’ve been a sobbing wreck ever since our little fight… and you’ve been crying to all of our friends all night not knowing what to do about it. Rich… it’s fine. We can still be best friends, I can get over you, you’re great and all but we’re just meant to be friends, I get it. Sorry I punched you.” He mumbled.

 

“I’m jus’ drunk.” He mumbled, forcing himself to sit up and look back at Eddie. His hand fell back against Eddie’s neck, with the pad of his thumb running along whatever it could. “I swear, ‘m jus’ drunk.” He mumbled, letting his hand trail up to Eddie’s jaw, with his thumb gently pressing itself against Eddie’s lower lip. Eddie’s breath hitched and he glanced down at Richie’s lips for a split second, before raking his eyes back up to Richie’s.

 

“Yeah… yeah. You’re just drunk.” He mumbled, licking at Richie’s thumb and grinning a bit when he pulled it away. “I might be too,” he whispered.

 

Richie grinned a bit, leaning closer to Eddie and letting his eyes fall shut. The long anticipated first kiss never came. Eddie cracked his own eyes open, watching as Richie spaced out for a long while. “Richie?” He mumbled, quietly shaking him. He narrowed his eyes. “Rich.” He said, louder this time. “Son of a _bitch_ , seriously Richie? Again?” He snapped, standing up and turning on his heel. He stopped himself, turning to face Richie whose eyes were still glazed over. “Sorry, sorry I just… I expected something, I guess? I don’t know why. We’re both drunk and you’re just great… we should just go to bed shouldn’t we?” He suggested, plopping himself down on the other side of the bed. “Nothing has to change, we’re still best friends.” He said softly. At this point, Richie jolted up and looked around for Eddie, noticing he was now laying in bed.

 

“You’re gonna uh, sleep with me?” He mumbled, a small smile on his face.

 

“Of course, idiot. We’re not going to change our friendship because of something so minor. Unless you’re not okay with it.” He said softly, a small frown on his face.

 

“No, no uh… ‘m not.” He said quietly, laying down and pulling Eddie against him. “Thank you, Eds.”

 

“Shut up.” Eddie mumbled, curling up and snuggling back against Richie. Eddie could do this, he’d be fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it didn't suck too bad wink wink until next time!!!  
> I'm writing the next chapter literally right now woot woot.


	4. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from waking up during a good vision to sitting on a cliff. life sucks being a high school kid with a power he never asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys know that the chapters are just songs I listen to on repeat the ENTIRE TIME I write the chapter. It’s helpful!!
> 
> my tumblr is @kitschyrichie  
> send me a message or hit that good ol’ follow button! I’d love to practice writing by doing prompts idk!
> 
> bookmark so that y’all know when I update! Even though it’ll be sometime this week (before I go to bed I write as much as possible every time lmaoooo)

  
_”I missed you.” Eddie mumbled softly, letting his head fall back against the bed while Richie lazily took him. Richie’s eyes scanned Eddie’s body, working him out of his boxers._

_“I’m still mad, babes. You were talking to a guy who couldn’t make you feel as good as I do. Derek? Seriously? You’re trying to make me jealous by talking to that fuck? His hands wouldn’t make you feel as good as mine do. And he’s an inch taller than you. I should’ve beat him up yesterday for even thinking he had a chance with what’s mine.” He muttered, spreading Eddie’s legs and settling himself between them. Bills heavy duvet blanketed over Richies back, and he smiled._

_“His fingers aren’t as long as mine. His tongue isn’t as quick or as long as mine either. You know how long my tongue is, Eddie. I know you do.” Richie grabbed the covers and threw them over his head to cover Eddie’s lap while he worked his way down to settled between his legs. “God, baby. Your thighs.” He mumbled, pressing kisses against Eddie’s pretty thighs although it was a shame he couldn’t see his reactions, only listen to his weak whimpers._

_“Rich,” he mumbled, snuggling down against the pillows and pulling the blanket up to peak down at Richie, who was working several hickeys along his thighs. He tried to stifle the shaky breaths being forced out of him while Richie’s mouth tongued and bit and sucked at whatever it could get to. “I miss you.” He mumbled, yet he hesitated, and Richie lurched._ His thoughts were changing from sweet and cute to something sinister. Richie couldn’t handle the sudden change in his own mind while Eddie’s thoughts lurched from happiness to sudden anger.

_“For fuck sakes, babes. You like me? Seriously? What a fuck’n joke.” He muttered, and the setting was quickly changing. From being a warm day in Bills room, with the sun bringing a golden hue to everything and everyone around it, things began to darken. The sky turned black as night, while Richie shuffled up and gripped Eddie’s neck. “All you deserve is me. And I’m trash, Eddie. I’m worthless and disgusting and you get to have me. No one as clean cut as Derek could ever want you, do you wanna know why?” Eddie was quiet the entire time, his eyes wide and his face flushed. “Because you’re dirty, Eddie. Everything about you is dirty. From your fucking brain to what you think of me, your entire body is a mess, baby.” Eddie weakly grabbed at the arm Richie was using to hold him in place, but Richie only squeezed at Eddie’s neck now, his long fingers stretched out and capable of snapping it if he wanted._

_“But I know, I know you like it. I know you want to see how dirty you can be. I know you want to see how dirty I can make you. That’s why we’re so good together. I bring out the worst in you.” Richie’s smile turned wicked, while Eddie’s grip tightened on his arm._

_“Harder.” He mumbled, Richie could feel Eddie’s thighs trembling on either side of him._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“I want you to choke me, harder.” He mumbled, gazing back at Richie with such hatred and frustration and love it took Richie by surprise. But he only smiled._

_“Oh baby, I could tie you up too, would you like that?” Richie asked. “I can tie you down on your stomach and fuck you like a fuck’n beast, baby.” Richie pressed hard on Eddie’s throat, and watched as Eddie wheezed, eyes focusing on air so he could relax and try to breathe in as much oxygen as he could. His stomach went taunt, but the stupid sweater he was swimming in covered the anything Richie wanted to see._

_“I can fuck your mouth and have you tasting my cum for weeks. I could cum on your face, and in your hair. I’ll mark you.” He whispered, his eyes glaring into Eddie as he trembled underneath him. A soft smile was plastered on Eddie’s face, he stopped moving, and his breathing was getting weaker. “Holy shit you’re getting off to this?” Eddie made a quiet noise, biting his lip and trying to nod._

_Richie’s hands released its tight hold on Eddie’s neck and instead gripped his hips, dragging him down until his ass was pressed down against the front of Richie’s sweats. He was too hard. He mindlessly rocked forward against Eddie, groaning quietly to himself as he eased the pressure off of his aching cock. “Do you see what you do to me, baby?” He mumbled, licking his lips and rolling his hips forward, making Eddie gasp. Eddie was breathing harder now, his gaze falling to Richie’s shirtless chest and how his sweats dipped so low and when did his hips become so sharp and so beautiful? He was defined in all the right places. Richie’s own hands traveled down lower and gripped at Eddie’s sweater, dragging it up to reveal the rest of his lovers shaking body._

Richie woke up with himself snuggled up between Eddie’s legs and his head pressed against his stomach. Eddie was mindlessly playing with Richie’s hair while they laid together and Richie didn’t dare move. He didn’t want to ruin this. “Rich, I know you’re awake.” Eddie mumbled, beginning to hum some tune quietly to himself. Well, damn.

“How’d ya know, spaghetti?” He mumbled, yawning as he sat up on his elbows on either side of Eddie’s torso, deciding to not remove himself from Eddie’s range.

“I guess I’ve got some sort of sixth sense when it comes to you, ya know?” Eddie said with a soft smile, looking down at him. _This fuck better do something out of this world for homecoming, I’m still pissed._

Richie winced at his thoughts, before sitting up and awkwardly looking around. When did he take his shirt off? “I taste blood.” He muttered, scrambling to look for a mirror but instead facing Eddie. “What the fuck did I do last night?” He asked.

The problem with drunk Richie was that he couldn’t decipher his thoughts from everyone else’s, and he couldn’t see dream from reality. He’s incapable of focus and his self control gets spotty if he’s not in a quiet room. “Well I might’ve punched you, you fell on your face, started bleeding everywhere, you tried fighting this guy, and Bev cleaned you up and told me you were crying all night because you missed me.” He said with a small sigh.

Richie grinned, “Sounds like our usual Friday night kickback then?” Eddie couldn’t help but smile a little too wide and shove at Richie. “Except this time your mom wasn’t in the picture,” he winked when Eddie scowled and shoved him with intent to harm. Richie rolled out of bed, falling off and taking the covers with him.

“Richie it’s fucking cold–“ at this point in time, the pair were fighting for the duvet when Beverly had come in with pancakes. They both stared at her and realized they hadn’t eaten in hours.

“Food is down stairs, I didn’t bring it up here for you, but to advertise the wonderful breakfast smell and yes, I’m forcing you two to socialize with your friends.” Eddie scrambled up and made his way down the stairs, and Richie frowned as he watched him pass by. He’d noticed something dark on Eddie’s thigh, a bruise maybe? He didn’t know.

He laid on the floor for a few moments and sat up, smiling at Bev who looked concerned. “Bev?” He mumbled, and he couldn’t help but feel his stomach drop at what she fucking _thought_.

_You told me last night. We need to talk about this, Richie._

Richie stayed frozen, looking at her with an awkward smile while she stood silent in front of him with her arms crossed. “You’re being weird, Bev. Cat got your tongue?” He said with a forced laugh, and she narrowed her eyes.

_I know you can fucking hear me. I can just tell the guys if you don’t want to open up or maybe I’ll just tell Eddie that–_

“Oh what do you fucking know! They wouldn’t even believe you!” He hissed, his mood turning sour in seconds. “This is why I don’t get drunk in large groups. I fucking spill my guts like an idiot.” He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, while Beverly smiled triumphantly.

“Well. We’ve got a lot of talking to do. Aren’t you glad you were crying to me in the bathroom and not the guys? That would’ve been a toooootal _nightmare_. Come eat breakfast while it’s still hot!” She smiled too wide and left him to be alone and frustrated.

Richie’s mind was still preoccupied with Eddie. Why did Eddie have a bruise on his thigh? It couldn’t have been a fucking hickey. It couldn’t have come from Richie either, when he woke up from the daydream Eddie would’ve said something wouldn’t he? Maybe Richie had grabbed him too hard last night. There were too many thoughts lingering in his mind and he wanted to vomit from the overdrinking.

He made his way down stairs to a clean home and a group of friends arguing around the dining room table. “Fuck _you_ Bill, you didn’t win the last shot it was _me_. Team Uris for the win.”

“S-Stan, t-that doesn’t change the fact that you were cry-crying because we won.” Bill pointed at him with his fork.

“I definitely remember Stan crying over winning a game of beer pong,” Mike noted, which made stan roll his eyes.

“It was the championships!”

“We played P-Patrick and his goons, there was no ch-championship.”

“We’re the Losers club, the underdogs? And we finally defeated the assholes that have been mean to us for years, by the way why the fuck were they at the party–“

“Richie came down from his castle, finally.” Beverly motioned over to Richie, who was still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Where’s m’fuck’n shirt?” He grumbled. He slumped down in a seat and downed some orange juice, a quiet sigh leaving his lips.

“How was your night, Mr. let’s-recreate-fight-club.” Ben said with a small grin.

“Have you ever seen that movie, Ben. Have you actually taken time to note the beautiful cinematography or are you someone who just _watches_.” Richie asked, snatching bits of pancake from Eddie’s plate every so often. “Anyway, Eddie punched me in the fucking face last night and I have no idea why.” He said with a heavy groan, letting his head fall back on the table.

“You were probably flirting with him.” Mike muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Or maybe trying to fight a guy he was talking to?” Ben interjected.

“No, he was probably trying to get a handful of Eddie’s ass,” Stan said with a mouth full of pancakes.

Richie pointed at Stan, “I can get behind that one.” He muttered, “Eddie’s not,” he choked on the pancake in his mouth. Were pancakes supposed to be spicy? “talking to anyone. Right spaghetti?” He said softly, opening his mouth for Eddie to feed him.

Eddie was silent.

“Eds, come on. Derek? Really?” He said with a laugh. “You’re so much better with someone like, I dunno, someone like—“

“Someone like _you_?” Eddie said with a sudden glare. “Someone that’s the complete opposite of Derek? What’s so bad about him? He’s tall–“

“Everyone’s taller than you.”  
“–he’s got really pretty eyes.”  
“Have you seen mine?”  
“He’s on the rugby team.”  
“Oh please that fuck’n loser is not on the rugby team. Crochet team maybe but not the rugly team.” He turned to Mike. “We’ve got a rugby team?” He whispered, and Mike shrugged. So the little fuck might be a little strong, who cares?

“He’s in a bunch of AP classes,”  
“Eddie I’m smarter than him by a mile. You know that.”  
“My mom would like him,” Eddie mumbled under his breath.

“Well that’s fucking irrelevant too! Because your mother and I have a very strong bond, sometimes it’s so strong she won’t let me out of bed.” He said flatly, running a hand through his hair and rolling his eyes.

“Why are you so against this guy, Rich? He’s not the worst thing in the world, he’s actually pretty cool.” Mike said quietly, while everyone else was quiet.

“H-He’s really k-kind, he-he’s in m-my uh, m-m–“

“He’s in Bills math class and he’s really fucking helpful.” Stan said quickly, placing a hand on Bills. “Sorry, I just didn’t want you to struggle too much,” Bill just smiled. “And he’s also in our school council, he’s so progressive! Trying to let guys and girls run for both prom king and queen. I think our principal might give in, he’s so charming and, uh,” Bill narrowed his eyes. “He’s _great_ for Eddie of course!”

“Well. Awesome. That’s _so_ awesome for you, Eds. Have fun with the twink, apparently you’ve got the groups blessing.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

 _What’s up with Richie?_  
Whys Rich acting so weird?  
Ugh he was never good for Eddie.  
Why is he being such a fucking dick?  
Oh Rich… We’ve gotta talk about this.

Out of all the thoughts bubbling up through everyone’s minds, he could hear Beverly’s clearly. His eyes connected with her sympathetic ones, and he plastered on a fake grin. “Bev and I are going out today, don’t bother us.” He stood up from the table and pressed a hand on the back of Eddie’s neck. “Homecoming is tonight, maybe I’ll third wheel with the boyfriend?” He suggested, turning on his heel and grabbing Beverly’s hand, who stumbled and followed quickly.

“You’re so overdramatic, you know that?” She said flatly, grabbing her bag and looking down at what Richie was wearing. “You’ve got sweats on and no shirt. Change into something else.”

They made their way to his van and Richie climbed into the back, huffing quietly. “I always have a change of clothes in my car, thank you very much.” Richie scrambled to look through heaps upon heaps of clothes, deciding on an ugly faded red shirt and old high waisted jeans with his brown bomber jacket. He laced on some old red converse and climbed into the front seat, looking as disheveled as ever. “You ready?” He asked, smiling as Beverly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” She said with a soft smile, buckling up with a shriek as Richie started the car and peeled out of the driveway.

————

They were sitting on the edge of the old cliff. The one they’d all jumped over one summer day. Richie was perched on the edge, letting his legs dangle lazily while Beverly laid back on the green grass in the shade. “Do you like Eddie?”

Yikes, straight to the point. “Ain’t it obvious? He’s the air I breathe, my best friend, my world?” He scoffed with an overdramatic roll of his eyes.

“Oh my god do you spy into is mind?” She asked suddenly, jerking up and pulling her glasses down so they could make eye contact.

No use lying at this point. “He dreams about me fucking him! And they’re so fucking crazy! He was day dreaming this morning and-and I was choking him and telling him how dirty he was? And then when w-we were in the car, and-and in his room? And–“

“Okay Bill lets chill the hell out. Okay?” She said flatly, lifting her head up and gazing over at him. “You like him. I know you can’t admit that to yourself for some weird reason but you do. And you haven’t exactly been grossed out while it was happening. I mean, heck, you guys were cuddling the hell out of each other when I came to check in this morning.”

“Bev, I don’t know what I feel. I can’t think when there are so many people around to worry about. And I think somethin bad is going on.” He mumbled quietly, gazing down at the water below. “It’s getting vivid. The dreams, or thoughts, whatever they fucking _are_. They’re getting too real. I’m starting to slip up and I don’t know why, Bev. It’s fucking freaking me out.” He mumbled, leaning forward to look directly down at the lake. He wouldn’t die if he just fell in, he just needed quiet.

“Richie how did you even get this to happen to you?” She asked, moving to sit beside Richie. “I refuse to let you fall over. You know I wouldn’t let you.” She said softly, patting his back. “I think we need our greatest minds on this.”

“I’m not telling Eddie.”

“Idiot. I’m talking about our _other_ friends. I didn’t think you’d want Eddie to know. He’d probably be traumatized and he’d never talk to you again!” Richie looked at her, with horror written over his features. Her eyes widened and she laughed aloud, shaking her head. “I’m totally joking!” She said quickly. “But uh, really, we should tell the guys.”

“What if they think I’m a freak?” He said quietly. “I didn’t tell anyone because I didn’t want you guys to think I’m reading your thoughts on purpose. Sometimes I can’t control it.” He said quietly as he let his back hit the grass. He sucked in a heavy breath and sighed for a long while.

“They won’t think you’re a freak. Trust me. You’re our best friend. You may be closest with Eddie but we love you so much, don’t even worry about something stupid like this. We want to be there for you.”

“Even Stan?” Richie mumbled.

“Especially Stan. He’s a dick to everyone but he loves you so so much Rich. Now let’s fucking go and tell the guys.” Richie nodded and stood up.

“And maybe we can gang up on Derek and threaten him to fuck off my boy, or something I don’t know.”

Beverly laughed, shrugging. “Yeah, maybe. We’re always on your side before anyone else’s, now stop being a fucking loser and let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment, bookmark, kudos!  
> honestly I reread every single comment & I cry high key they really make my day they really do.
> 
> come say hi at my blog on tumblr @ishipsudesinfandoms


	5. Tungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rich tells the gang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza this piece is t r a s h!
> 
> but ya basically the losers skipped school LMAO come on they had a crazy party last night and honestly they deserve it.
> 
> But ya the games gonna be wild I hope!!!!

 

Richie and Beverly had come back from their drive to the cliffs, and quietly slipped back into Bill’s house. Richie was nervous, and Beverly couldn’t be more supportive if she tried. At this point, the Loser’s were dressed for the day and Richie definitely couldn’t take his eyes off of Eddie in his short overalls and a cute white shirt with stripes. “You look really uh, Actually you look really cute, spaghetti.” He said flatly, looking down at him when Eddie stood before him.

 

“Yeah? Well, I _appreciate_ that. ‘m going out with Derek right now.” He muttered, slipping past Richie and leaving the house without another word.

 

Richie frowned and didn’t bother to turn around to watch Eddie leave. The door clicked shut and Richie began his pacing. What the fuck was so great about Derek? He was just another asshole and he probably didn't have good intentions. He was going to have to become good friends with this jack ass so he could dig around in his empty head to see what he really thinks of his best friend. “Everyone sit the fuck down, I’ve got some shit I’ve gotta say and I’ll take questions at the end.” The look in Richie’s eyes, and Beverly’s pointed gaze at the group forced them to find seats in the living room.

 

Richie paced while they all crowded on the small sofa in Bill’s living room, and he really wanted his coming out of the magic closet thing to be more special but he supposed this would have to work. “First of all, yeah. I’m sort of pissed that Eddie is going out with Derek right now. It’s perfect in a sense that I had to talk to you guys alone anyway, but, but I know Derek is a worm. He’s, he’s fucking  _pointless_ ? And I hate him. And if I could I would fight him, drunk or _not–_ ”

 

“You’re losing them, get back on track Rich…” Beverly whispered when their faces changed from anticipation to annoyance.

 

“Yeah, yeah uh,” Richie scratched the back of his head and continued to shuffle back and forth. “I don’t even know if I like Eddie, ya know?" He threw his hands in the air and let out an exasperated laugh, he was scared. "And this wasn’t my fucking fault and I don’t know why but I can hear people’s thoughts or read their minds or _some shit_ and it’s been going on for years and you guys were never supposed to fucking know because I don’t want to lose you as my friends because you’re also like family to me and if you all cut me out of your lives just because I can hear all of your thoughts I feel like that’s a little unfair because I’ve never even made fun of them or anything I just pretended I couldn’t hear anything at all even when you guys actually envisioned killing me I just took it with a grain of salt am I rambling I’m just really nervous okay?” It came out rushed, he rambled a bit too much, and he was shaking a little bit but it wasn’t the worst confession that he’s ever made.

 

The group was silent, before Stan stood up and shook his head. “And here I thought you were gonna say something important for once. We’re in high school, why are you still doing stupid shit like this. And why are you dragging Bev into it?”

 

“Think up whatever you want, asshole. I’ll tell you whatever you want to hear.”

 

 _I totally want Bill to fuck my brains out. No wait, shit. If he can actually read minds I wouldn’t want him to fucking say that. Then bill would know I like him, but that doesn’t matter because Richie can’t read minds right? Of course he can’t, that’s ridiculous._ Stan stood there with his arms crossed, as though he were challenging Richie. Although Richie could almost feel the fear radiating from Stan's body.

 

Richie took a step forward and huffed quietly. “I’m not going to confess your little crush to anyone, or that you want to get with them–” Richie thrusted his hips forward, “in a certain way. But just know that I know who you’re thinking about and I can also read their minds too.” He said with a small huff, before Stan looked down at the floor and sat down. His face paled and he couldn’t help but stare at nothingness into space.

 

“Stan?” Bill mumbled, nudging him.

 

“Guys I believe him don’t think about anything stupid.” He mumbled, his face flushing when Bill placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

_Beverly looks really pretty today._

 

“Bev, Ben thinks you look pretty today.” He said flatly, turning on his heel to take a comfortable seat on the coffee table in front of his friends. It almost felt as though he were on trial with five judges sentencing him.

 

Ben grinned and Beverly nudged him a bit. “Okay, I believe him.”

 

“Rich, we don’t hate you, I just feel like if you told us sooner it would’ve been less of a shock?” Mike murmured, but he shrugged. “No yeah I probably would’ve warmed up to you way more. We have a friend with a power, that’s awesome?” He laughed while everyone looked at him. "I don't have to be able to read minds to know you guys think it's fucking  _cool_ okay!"

 

“Uh, yeah. Well I wouldn’t have actually _told_ you guys if I wasn’t having a minor issue. So I'm sort of being forced out.” Richie mumbled, he coughed awkwardly when everyone was silent before him. “Jeez, I don’t usually have such an attentive audience, you guys _never_ listen to me!” He said with a small grin.

 

“Get on with it you fuck,” Stan hissed, although his thoughts were very interested in what Richie had to say.

 

“Yeah uh… Well it’s about Eddie.” They continued to look at him expectantly. “Uh, well. He likes me.” The group continued to look at him as though they’d already known. “Why didn’t you fucks _tell_ me!” He snapped, crossing his arms as he stared at the group.

 

“S _-Stan said_ w-we couldn’t–“

“You don't just fucking _out_ your friends like that Bill–“

“I thought it was pretty obvious, actually–“

“Bev you think we’re _all gay_ –“

“I mean I’ve got a girlfriend but–“ they all looked at Mike who smiled a little too nervously.

 

Ben pointed at Mike, “we’re gonna rain check that conversation,” he turned to Richie. “What’s wrong with him liking you? Do you not like him?”

 

“I haven’t had the time to assess my own feelings. I can only do that when I’m alone…. sorta hard to decipher my thoughts from others sometimes. But that’s not the _issue_ . Eddie dreams about me fucking him and it’s, it’s honestly _wow.”_ He huffed out quietly and he could already feel his cheeks heating up. It was one thing to think and analyze as to why Eddie thinks about Richie fucking him, but it was a completely different feeling to actually say it out loud. It made Richie go a little too smiley. His Eddie fantasized about _him_ . “It’s some pretty wild stuff, I won’t go into the details but, but _wow,_ ya know? He’s a kinky little fuck, he wants me to choke him and I don’t think he’d be opposed if I slapped him around with my dick or something–“

 

“Oh god stop stop _stop_ please god stop.” Stan put a hand up and shook his head. “We can’t control his thoughts, if that’s what you’re trying to say.”

 

“Oh, yeah. I had a point.” He said softly, a small grin on his face. “Well, his dreams are getting very real. I don’t know why. And it’s like, usually when you guys daydream about things, I just vaguely see them. But if I’m _in_ the dream, I see it as me, ya know? I say whatever you imagine me saying and it’s sort of like I’m a puppet I guess? And they feel so real, I could feel myself saying them as though I meant to. As though they were my own thoughts, and, and I _feel_ things. I can feel everything. But then I jerk awake and it’s not real and Eddie thinks I’m ignoring him. It happened at his house, then in the car, then at the party, then this morning… it’s just getting hard to figure out which is which… and I fucking saw a bruise on his thigh!”

 

“Whys a bruise so important?”

 

“Well, _Stanlio the manlio_ , I was getting busy between Eddie’s legs and I put hickeys all over them–"

"In the dream." Stan clarified.

"Yeah. And I have a feeling that he’s got more than one in like...  _reality,_ and he just hasn’t noticed, or maybe I grabbed him too hard last night.” Richie didn’t know, he really didn’t even know what was going on with his mind. It was getting hard to figure out which was which anymore.

 

“And w-why a-aren’t we telling E-Eddie? This sounds p-pretty, pretty bad.”

 

“I know,” Richie sighed quietly and leaned over, letting his head fall against his knees while he ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t want him to feel like I’m betraying his trust, I don’t want him to feel like I want to be with him solely because we have great dream sex either. And it’s _amazing_. And maybe this Derek guy is good enough for him. Not like trashmouth.” He muttered, but glanced up at his friends who were just staring at him.

 

No one spoke for a long while, so Stan took it upon himself to flick Richies face, making him yelp. “Let’s not forget I have a black fucking eye and my nose might be broken!”

 

Stan ignored him. “We’re gonna figure this out together, we’re here for you and we’re gonna stand by anything you decide to do.” He grabbed his bag, and stood up. “I’ve gotta make a shit ton of posters for the homecoming game, they wouldn’t want their treasurer to be missing out on all the disgusting fun.” Bill stood up and insisted he came to help, after trying to explain himself Stan could only grin and grab his arm to drag him off.

 

“Did Bill really leave us at his house alone?” Ben asked the remaining group, and Bev stood up afterward.

 

"The heart wants what the heart wants, I guess." Mike mumbled as he grabbed his belongings.

"You guys need to tell people when they like each other!" Richie hissed.

"I like to watch you guys pine for each other. It makes for a better relationship." Mike shrugged, he was too much sometimes.

 

“Well Ben and I are gonna go out on a date I guess? I mean, Richie, you said everything you had to say. What more do you want from us? You two are more than welcome to come.”

 

“I’ll come, why not? We’ve got hours before the game,” Mike stood to follow.

 

“Yeah, you’ve gotta tell us about this girlfriend of yours anyway,” Ben tsked, and Richie follow them out of the house.

 

“I’m gonna uh, hit the barrens or some shit. But I’ll see you guys tonight, yeah?” He took a few quick steps back before he made his way to his van, climbing in and driving off before anyone could insist he go along on their stupid date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos!  
> Bookmark!  
> Comment!  
> I love them!
> 
> My tumblr is @kitschyrichie  
> & I'm thinking about making a soulmate AU and I'd love to talk to someone about it and maybe throw ideas around because it's gonna be (probably shorter) than this one but theres a lot more going on???


	6. Take On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie tries to ignore what's coming for him, and Eddie isn't happy ever is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I am TRASH!
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm writing another Reddie fic and I'm posting the first chapter right now! It was supposed to be a silly One Shot but I'm weak and I want to make it longer. So when I start losing motivation on this one I can just dump my thoughts on the other fic and then find ideas for this one ya feel?

Richie sat at the barrens, the beautiful waste pit filled with nature that fought back against anything man made. He walked alongside the stream and kicked at small rocks. He looked up at the sky, fighting the feeling of rage he felt at the pit of his stomach. “I know you’re not real,” Richie said out loud, pointing at the sky. “But if, if a monster as fucked up as that fucking clown can be real, then maybe… I don’t fucking know. Maybe _you’re_ real.” He muttered, kicking another rock.

 

“Why the fuck did you do this to me? Is this my fate or destiny or some shit? To ruin all of my friendships and lose the only kid that actually wanted all of me? What is it that you want from me!” He shouted at the sky, and was only given the fluttering of birds flying away from the sudden screams as a response.

 

“I can’t think when other people are around, and Eddie’s thoughts are vivid. That must mean something, right? That must mean he’s special right? Either I’m meant to be with him or if I keep being around him I’ll die or some shit. There’s gotta be more people that have this fucking, this fucking _disease._ I don’t fucking know.” He scrunched down and sat a large boulder.

 

Richie sat there for what felt like hours, contemplating the severity of this power and how bad it actually was. The sun was already setting and he knew he was going to have to swing by and get Eddie from his house soon, which made him tremble with nerves. Why did he have to feel this way? He didn’t even know what he felt. Yeah, he knew he liked Eddie, probably as much as Eddie had liked him. But how could he confront him now that he was with Derek? He made his way back to his car, and he couldn’t help but feel something suddenly, something _dark._ It was something behind him, urging him back, calling out to him. He couldn’t turn to face the entrance to the sewers, he knew he couldn’t. But the images were black as a void and the _screams_ coincided with the weak cries of his name _._ He couldn’t bear to hear the voices. Richie shook himself out of it, breathing hard as he began to sprint back to his car. It couldn’t have been back, it couldn’t have been there. It must’ve his mind playing tricks on him, that’s all it was. _That’s all it fucking was._

 

It wasn’t real. Richie just felt someone’s dark thoughts, that was all. He wasn’t going to say anything, just like it’s always been. Not to the losers, not to anybody. He wasn’t born with this power to change lives and save people. It was just a fucking mistake, somehow.

 

He scrambled to his van and immediately drove straight to Eddie’s, trying to hum a shaky tune to get his mind off of what he’d felt. As he pulled up, he and Derek had been standing in front of his little camaro, and Richie could’ve sworn Eddie only perked up and laughed too hard at whatever the stupid fuck said solely because Richie was there.

 

He quickly sucked in a breath and forced himself to release the tight grip he had on his steering wheel. He climbed out of the van and took his sweet time walking towards Eddie and the dill weed. He stood in the middle of the street near Derek’s car, waiting for Eddie to give him the time of day.  “Nice car, ‘rick,”

 

Derek smiled and looked up at Richie, “it’s my little camaro, she handles real well–“

 

“That’s just _bitchin_ , anyway, Eds, you ready to go?” He muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets as he kicked a small rock hard enough to collide with Derek’s car. No one said a thing.

 

“Uh, yeah let me just uh,” Eddie looked at Richie, then at Derek and gave him a small smile. “I’ll catch you tonight?” He said softly, taking a small step back while he pushed his hair back behind his ear.

 

“Of course, Eddie.” Derek said softly, a soft grin creeping up over his face before they both turned to the third wheel. Richie was content with glaring at the two, his eyes targeted right on Derek without a care in the world. “Uh, Richie, I like your outfit. Really matches…” he coughed to stifle Eddie’s small giggle, while Derek himself held back a smile. He turned back to Eddie and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, he didn’t have to bend down or anything since he was the same fucking height as Kaspbrak. “Catch you later.” He made his move to the other side of the car, before starting it up and driving off.

 

Eddie stood at the curb while Richie was still in the middle of the street. He narrowed his eyes and took three long steps to get to Eddie, and he sighed quietly to himself, letting his mask of annoyance fall. “Eddie, look. I’m… _fuck._ I’m _sorry.”_

 

Eddie was silent, glaring up at him and keeping his arms crossed. _Like hell you are, asshole._

 

“I know I’ve been a jackass to that fuckhead lately, and I haven’t exactly been the most exceptional friend, but I jus’ want what’s best for you. And,” he held his breath for awhile. “What’s this gonna do to our friendship, E?” He placed a lazy hand over Eddie’s hip, as though it were the most normal thing in the world. “It’s gonna change and I’m scared,” he held a worried face for a long while, hoping it would finally break Eddie.

 

Eddie immediately softened up when he saw the look of sheer heartbreak in Richie’s eyes. “Rich… we're not gonna, I mean, nothing’s gonna _change._ I won’t let anything change our friendship.” He said quickly, grabbing Richie’s free hand and squeezing. “You’re my best friend, I can’t just leave you for some guy, who would take care of you after your face gets all fucked up?” He said softly, a grin breaking out over his features.

 

“Ah yes, of _course._ You wouldn’t want to leave a guy you have to take care of after you’ve punched him in the _eye_.” Richie grinned back when Eddie snorted and shook his head. Richie wrapped his long arms around Eddie’s waist and pulled him into a tight hug, lifting him up and off the ground. He nuzzled his face into Eddie’s neck, while Eddie squeaked in surprise and held onto Richie’s curls for dear life.

 

“Mother _fucker_ , you’re going to trip and kill us both. Have you got any idea how high up I am!” He yelped, gripping tightly to Richie’s curls while Richie yelped as well.

 

“I _love_ the nickname, first of all, secondly, I know that you know that hair pulling is my kink so you can’t use that against me unless I can fuck’n choke you,” Richie snickered as he gently put the now silent boy down to safety. He fixed his hair and didn’t notice the small flush on Eddie’s face until he glanced down at him. “Eds?”

 

“Uh, I’ve never told you that?” He said quietly, laughing to himself. “I’m not, that’s too much. I’m obviously not into _that._ Having someone’s dirty hands holding me down sounds so, so _dirty_ , Richie. How could I be into _that?_ ” He scoffed, scratching at the back of his neck while looking around. _How did he find out?_

 

“Yikes, my mistake.” He raised his hands up, defeated. “I’ve just got some assumptions about you, Edward, that’s all.” He said nonchalantly, before taking a few steps backwards and smiling too wide. “And I think you’re trying to hide a few dirty secrets from me, but don’t worry Eds, they’re safe with me.” His smirk was devious as Eddie made a move to chase after him but not before he looked both ways of the street twice.

 

“Richie! What’re you talking about!” He shouted as Richie started up his car and waited for Eddie to climb inside. Once he was settled, Richie shrugged and turned down the music blaring from the car.

 

“I just think, ya know, that you’ve got a dark side.” He said as they peeled out towards school. The sun was slowly setting, and the deep red and orange hues felt almost nostalgic. “But we can talk about it during our sleep over,” Richie said slyly, humming along to the quiet tune of Guns ‘n Roses. “Yeah. I’m sleeping over tonight. We’ve got a lot to talk about.” He said softly, biting at his lower lip harder than necessary. _What do I even say? “Heyo, Uh, I know you’re talking to this shitty guy from the party and all and you’re trying to get over me but like, I dunno. Date me instead? Just a thought.”_

 

“Sure, I said nothing would change if Derek was around and I’m not gonna let anything change, of course.” He said softly, leaning out the window and closing his eyes as the cool breeze rushed by him. “It’s gonna be so fucking cold in these stupid overalls tonight. I regret this.” They made their way to the parking lot of Bangor and Richie’s van screeched to a halt.

 

Richie dug around in the back of his van and held up his favorite denim jacket, humming softly to himself as he laid it on Eddie’s lap. “I know it’s not Derek’s varsity letterman but, it’s–“

 

“Oh _shit._ This is the denim jacket, right?” Eddie said softly, looking at the rose patch that was sewn inside the side of the jacket rather than being sported on the outside. “This is the jacket you went to the Beastie Boys concert in, and got in that fight with that ugly guy in row B2 because he was standing too close to you, and it’s also the jacket you fought Dickey Stephen’s in because–“

 

“Because he was trying to change Dickey to _Richard,_ and then he wanted to be called _Richie._ How does someone try to just change their name like that? I know Dick and Richard are like, similar somehow but he had it coming.” He huffed, glancing back at Eddie to see him clutching the jacket and smiling too wide.

 

Eddie looked up, “this is your street fighter jacket and you never let _anyone_ wear it.” Eddie mumbled, eager to yank it onto his small frame.

 

He didn’t know Eddie had a _name_ for it. But Richie was rather protective of the jacket, and maybe he would never give it up for any girl or guy he was seeing because it was _his_ and he didn’t want to lose it. And maybe his best fights were while he wore the jacket, maybe. “I really can’t believe you call this my street fighter jacket.” Richie muttered, shaking his head as he climbed out of the van. He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face though.

 

Eddie climbed out too, shoving his hands in the pockets and doing a dorky twirl for Richie. “How do I look?” He asked softly, winking and taking a step towards him.

 

“Honestly? Fuck, Eds. You look _gorgeous.”_ He mumbled, laughing awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

 

Eddie’s face flushed and he shoved at Richie, shaking his head. _Stop being cute, you fucking asshole._ “Shut up, asshole.” He mumbled, biting at his lower lip and walking off while Richie snickered and followed quickly.

 

Nightfall was slowly beginning to sweep away at the deep red and orange hues in the sky, turning it into a midnight purple and then an almost black blue. Richie followed close behind Eddie, nudging him quietly when he watched mounds of people by the ticket lot. “I wanted to make this prank a little easier for you, Eddie.” He whispered as he ushered him towards the school without anyone paying them any mind.

 

“What d’ya mean Rich?” He mumbled as they slipped through the school entrance and made their way to the student council room. When they entered, a bunch of school kids were vigorously painting signs and Stanley looked as though he were about to have a heart attack with Bill trying to calm him down.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Richie walked into the brightly lit room and grinned when no one paid him any mind. He sat at the head teachers desk, which was vacant and proceeded to fumble around for some keys he’d _accidentally_ come across days prior. He found them with a keychain with _spare keys_ scrawled on the front of it in shitty handwriting and quickly slipped out of the room, not before giving Stanley and Bill a thumbs up. He walked out the door and made his way towards Eddie again. “Yeah, I found these keys in the teachers desk awhile ago and I’ve been meaning to take a peek at a few of the locations that don’t welcome students, and I also figured we could put black bags over the toilets and out of order signs on all of the bathrooms in school. We can clog them too, to give that extra effect.”

 

Eddie couldn’t help but quietly snort and shove at Richie who leaned a little too close to Eddie, “your plans are _so dumb,_ but I don’t have anything better to do. Let’s do it.” He said softly, shrugging and following close behind Richie throughout the empty halls until they made it to his locker to gather the supplies. Eddie grabbed the plastic bags and they made quick work to unlock all of the bathrooms and quickly wrap all the toilets up with large plastic bags and locking the stalls (Richie had to do that, he didn’t mind slipping under the stalls) and Eddie took it upon himself to write the ‘out of order’ signs and sticking them to each stall and placing them front of each urinal without touching anything unclean. Richie snickered quietly to himself as he watched Eddie move meticulously and in such a calculated way in each bathroom and stall, it was almost endearing.

 

Almost.

 

Shoving spare toilet paper rolls and dropping a deep red colored dye into each toilet was Richie’s finishing touch, it would convince people that maybe the bathrooms were really all out of order. There were around ten different bathrooms in the school, and by the time they’d finished closing them all, the first half of the football game had just ended and half time began.

 

Richie hummed to himself as he and Eddie slipped through the hallways in triumph, small smiles on their faces as they walked down the dark hallways, only the moonlight coming from the windows casting any form of light. Eddie was gently bumping his hip against Richie as they walked, humming a quiet tune while Richie just listened.

 

 _I’m coming for ya, Richie._ Richie stopped walking, feeling a sudden cold run through him. Eddie didn’t think that. He frowned and grabbed Eddie’s arm to stop him, pressing a large hand against his mouth to stop him from talking. _You can’t run from me forever._ “Someone’s coming, come here.” Richie felt bile rising up from his stomach as he dragged Eddie’s small body down the opposite corridor and towards a janitor's closet. His heart was nearly jumping out of his chest as his shaky hands went through the spare keys and found the one to the janitor's closet. He swallowed and quickly shoved Eddie inside before quietly slipping in and closing it himself. He thought janitors closets were more spacious, but he was very wrong. Richie clutched onto Eddie and held him close while he tried to even out his breathing and calm himself down.

 

It wasn’t it. It couldn’t have been it. _You have something that’s mine, Richie._ Eddie ran a hand up and down Richie’s back, snuggling up to him and trying to calm him down. Richie held Eddie too tightly, gripping at the denim jacket and keeping him pressed against the door while Eddie’s head was crushed against the door and Richie’s chest. _I’m suffocating holy shit–_ Richie jerked back and looked down at Eddie who took in quiet gulps of air while he glared up at Richie. Eddie. The only thing that mattered to him.

 

Richie let out a small huff when he grabbed Eddie’s hips, glancing down at him and trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness, it was hard to see his features. “Richie, what’re we doing? I didn’t hear anyone,” he whispered, clutching onto Richie's shirt and keeping him in place.

 

“Yeah,” he whispered, letting one hand gently run up Eddie’s side and make its way to his jaw. He gently cupped his jaw and tilted it up so Eddie was looking up at him, and Richie could almost make out the confused expression on his face. “Fuck,” he sucked in a breath as he moved into Eddie’s space, trying to ignore the creeping feeling from that _voice_ calling out to him. “yeah. Stop thinking.” He mumbled, he tried to convince himself that he was telling Eddie that, but he knew he was trying to shut out the voices in his own brain.

 

“Rich?” He whispered, freezing when Richie moved in, closing the distance between them and pressing a sudden kiss on Eddie’s lips. He needed a distraction. A distraction from the bad things.

 

Eddie gasped in surprise, feeling the tension in his body suddenly slip away and _holy shit my high school crush is kissing me Richie is kissing me am I doing this right?_ Richie couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, trying hard not to laugh at Eddie’s thoughts. He wrapped his arms around Eddie and pulled him off the ground, keeping him between his body and the door. Eddie yelped, wasting no time in wrapping his pretty thighs around Richie’s hips while tangling his hands in his hair. _Well this is escalating_ . Richie sucked in a heated breath as he pulled away and began to bite and suck at Eddie’s neck, and Eddie couldn’t help the sudden noise leaving his lips. Eddie had never _done_ any of this, what was he supposed to do?

 

Eddie mindlessly ran his fingers through Richie’s curls and pulled on his curls suddenly, “you, you can’t leave any marks!” He whispered quickly, tugging on Richie’s hair until he pulled away.

 

“Okay,” He whispered breathlessly, while one of his hands holding Eddie up moved towards his neck. He wrapped his long fingers around Eddie’s neck, and Eddie suddenly gasped, his thighs tightening around Richie’s waist. “Wan’ me to choke you?” He whispered hotly against Eddie’s ear, while Eddie made a choked noise and fisted his hands into Richie’s curls again, which had Richie groaning quietly.

 

“W-We, we, we… We _can’t_.” Eddie whispered, his breath already getting caught in his throat and Richie didn’t even begin squeezing yet. “This, this can't happen, Rich.” He mumbled, his legs were shaking now, and Richie smiled, pressing chaste kisses along Eddie’s jaw.

 

“That’s fine, choking can happen next time.” He whispered, moving his hand back down on Eddie’s ass, holding him up and continuing to work his tongue along his collarbones and biting at one of them. Eddie jerked forward and let his head fall back against the door,

 

“Holy _shit–_ “ He squeaked, covering his mouth while Richie pulled away and faced him, his grin was probably too wide.

 

“You’ve just got a small sample of the Richie Tozier special, if you’ve got your punch card I can punch it in for you. And if you’ve got your moms it’s fine, the tenth time is free.” He said softly, nosing along Eddie’s jaw as he waited for Eddie’s breathing to even out.

 

“Idiot. Why did you do that?” He mumbled, his hands weakly pushing Richie away while his legs were fumbling to find the floor. Richie gently put him down, with his hands still on his hips. “You can’t do that.” He mumbled, shaking his head and turning around to open the door. “Rich, Derek asked me out,” he mumbled quietly.

 

“Yeah, I know? You left with him today.” He said flatly, narrowing his eyes to look at Eddie clearly now. He followed Eddie out, feeling the heated air in the closet mix with the cold air of the school.

 

“He wants me to be his boyfriend.” He said flatly, turning to look at Richie clearly now. Richie panicked.

 

“You don’t even fucking like him, Eds. You like me, so why can’t you just…” He trailed off, biting his lip.

 

“Why can’t I just _what,_ Richie? Wait for you to stop being scared of commitment? Wait for you to actually want all of me? Why do I have to wait? Huh? There’s a guy here, that genuinely _likes_ me, all while you’re just stringing me along because you don’t know what _you_ want!” He hissed, shoving Richie when he tried to get closer to him. “Yeah, I’ll fucking admit it. Derek isn’t you. You two are complete opposites. He’s charming and sweet though, and he knows what he wants.”

 

“I want you! I’ve just got some things I have to work out—“

 

“Oh stop _bullshitting_ me Richie! Stop giving excuses, just. Stop. Why can’t you just use your head and be my friend instead of thinking with your dick?” He hissed, which made something in Richie’s mind snap.

 

“I think with my fucking dick? Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure while I’m busy handling some heavy shit, _you’re_ the one that’s thinking about me fucking the hell out of _you!”_ He shouted, and wow these hallways could echo.

 

The hallways were eerily quiet, with Richie’s heavy breathing being the only thing that was really audible, Eddie was silent for a long moment. “I’m going to go see Derek. And you know what, maybe I just liked your fucking body, maybe I just, I don’t fucking _know._ I liked all of you, you piece of shit. But I could never gauge what you felt and you just fucking ignore my fucking confession, and now here you’re here humping my leg? I don’t know what the fuck you want! But I do know one thing, Rich. Your trash mouth is nothing but trouble!” He turned and left Richie there, seething and probably fuming too much. _Fucking asshole._ Richie _had it._

 

He turned and stalked off in the other direction, not even bothering to look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos, and bookmarks are so appreciated I respond to all of your comments so if you have a question feel free to ask!!!


	7. Africa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m bad at summaries but this chapter is progress on their friendship it’s fine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hate me, my other fic has been updated and so has this one woot woot!!!  
> tumblr is @kitschyrichie
> 
> I admit it’s sort of rushed and crammed because like, I know I’m really trying to push to finish this before I lose motivation? Also my laptop doesn’t work anymore so I’ve been putting these all up with my phone its horrrrrible.
> 
> Hope you guys don’t think it’s too rushed! But let me know what your thoughts are on the overall fic or the characters or any questions I’d love to talk!!!!! (:

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Eddie refused to speak to Richie at all, only hanging out with the losers when Richie was busy dealing with his mind reading power, or trying to control them himself, or he would be spending time with Derek when Richie spent time with his friends, which had been happening right then.

It was late on a Saturday night, Richie was lazing around in Bill’s den while the others were picking something to watch for their movie marathon. “He hates me,” Richie mumbled again, to which the rest of the losers groaned inwardly, shaking their heads.

“He doesn’t _hate_ you. You two are best friends. He’s got to talk to you sometime.” Mike murmured as he placed two bowls of popcorn on the coffee table.

“Maybe he needs time to think over what he really wants? Don’t get too down on yourself!” Ben patted Richie’s back before sitting down in his designated seat.

“No, no, Rich was right. He totally hates you. You made out with him in a janitor's closet after Derek asked him out? You’re more stupid than I thought,” Stan muttered, gluing himself to Bill’s side while Beverly turned off the lights in the room and sat down between Ben and Mike. Richie stayed in his sprawled out position, groaning quietly to himself. He hadn’t slept in days, only passing out when he absolutely couldn’t stand being awake anymore. He was surprised he hadn’t gone crazy with the constant thoughts loitering his brain. Even his own thoughts were getting to be a little too much. He had a splitting headache for days and every thought filtering through his brain was killing him, all except one.

_Take me home tonight, I don’t wanna let you go ‘til you see the light._

Richie jerked up suddenly, throwing his body forward and nearly tripping over his friends. Eddie was trying to memorize lyrics to some stupid song but he was there and Richie didn’t care what he was thinking because it was Eddie and he was _there_. “He’s here!” Richie whispered, and before anyone could stop him, he sprinted to the door and threw it open, looking down at Eddie who looked as though he were about to pass out from the sudden sight of Richie.

“How’d you know I was—“ Richie stopped to look at Eddie, too really take him in. Wearing Richie’s black sweatshirt and glaring up at him. His eyes were red rimmed and slightly puffy, he looked _exhausted_. Richie sucked in a shaky breath and looked down at his feet, realizing that he himself must’ve looked repulsive.

“You’re um, loud is all.” Richie mumbled, coughing awkwardly and standing up straighter, trying to seem as though he hadn’t been spending the majority of his days doing absolutely nothing but pining over Eddie and screaming at the sky for long periods of the day.

“You owe me something.” Eddie said flatly, looking up at Richie and noticing the dark circles under his eyes. “Christ, you look horrible. Why the fuck am I feeling bad for you when you completely ruined me, Rich? I’ve been a mess for _days_.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m sorry, I’m just…” He sucked in a nervous breath and threw his hands in the air. “I’m going crazy, Eds!” He laughed nervously, brokenly, turning to look at his friends who were peeking from the den. He looked back and tried to hold in his nervous tears. He was going to _lose_ it. He was really about to lose his composure because he couldn’t handle whatever the fuck was going on in his mind recently. “I’m just, I just. I miss you and I’ve got so much _shit_ going on and I can’t tell you about it yet, I will, but I just, _can’t_ yet. And I didn’t mean to fucking confuse you, and I don’t want you to have to wait for me, sorting my issues out is gonna take time, of course it will. But, I dunno. I love you and I don’t deserve your forgiveness and, and I love you with all my heart but I’m still so fucked _up_ —“

“Rich, you’re not fucked up. If you’re dealing with something then I can’t be mad. I mean, I’m really pissed that you ignored my feelings when I _finally_ admitted to liking you for the past four years, and that you make out with me the next day in a janitor's closet for no reason. You haven’t made your feelings clear and I’ll wait for you to tell me what’s up, but I just want to know how you feel about me.” He admitted quietly, glancing down at his shoes for awhile.

“Wait, four years?” Richie choked out, looking at Eddie who was covering his mouth and groaning quietly to himself. _Stupid idiot why did you tell him that?_ “I can’t talk about this with other people around,” Richie grit his teeth. He could hear his friends thoughts. It was grating.

 _Do it Rich!_  
 _Tell him you like him!_  
Stop being such a drag!  
If you told him how you felt then things would be so much better for you!  
Just say something Jesus Christ you’re losing him!

“You’re my best friend. I love you so much, and uh… you’re the only person that I can really count on, honestly.” He admitted quietly, biting his lower lip harder than necessary. He held his tongue when the Loser’s berated him in his mind for saying Eddie was the _only_ one he could count on.

Eddie smiled and pulled Richie into a tight hug. “You’re going to have to do _so much_ to gain my favor back. But for now, you’re okay.” He mumbled, before shoving by Richie and walking into the den to greet his friends.

Why was Eddie so forgiving? Richie sighed quietly, following him back to the den and sitting next to him, letting his head fall against Eddie’s small frame. “I wish I could tell you what I’m going through,” he whispered, already feeling himself choking up again. Sleep deprivation and constant headaches mixed with being without Eddie made for an over emotional Richie.

He hated the constant thoughts in his head. Everybody he passed was filled with despair and hatred, cruel thoughts and daydreams just bringing Richie closer to insanity. But Eddie’s thoughts were always sweet, even if they were sharp and angry, they came from a good place.

They were watching the parent trap. That’s where Richie fucked up. It was probably Beverly’s fault for putting that movie on, honestly.

_“Richie I need more–“_

_“Baby, baby I’ve got you,” Richie’s voice had mumbled out, but it sounded as though it had been echoed. Eddie was situated on a bed underneath him while Richie was taking his time fucking into Eddie’s too tight body._

_“Want my cock in your mouth baby?” Richie whispered, and Eddie whined, shaking his head. He gripped the sheets and keened, trying to meet Richie’s thrusts with his own weak ones._

_“You’re already, it’s already in my–“ Richie tapped on Eddie’s cheek, and he slowly cracked his eyes open, gasping when he saw two identical faces grinning at him from ear to ear._ Oh he was not imagining two Richie’s fucking him. He _wasn’t._

He _was._

_“Suck my cock, baby boy.” Richie murmured, guiding himself into Eddie’s pliant and very eager mouth._

_“Wait you idiot, he’s gonna choke like that,” The Richie that was clutching at Eddie’s hips pushed the other Richie away and eased himself out of Eddie, before pushing Eddie onto his stomach and yanking him up so he was on his hands and knees. “Now you can properly fuck his face while I fuck his ass, got it?” Richie beamed and nodded, before taking Eddie’s jaw in hand and forcing his mouth open._

_“God this is gonna be too fucking good.”_

Richie groaned quietly, opening his eyes and noticing first that Eddie was playing with his hair while his head was in his lap. It was almost comforting, if only Eddie wasn’t still thinking about them fucking.

“Eds, I’ve got a question.”  
“Yeah?”  
“What’re you thinking about?” He mumbled, hushed.  
“Derek’s birthday gift.” Richie soured up, only to perk up and realize Eddie was _lying_. Was Derek just some sort of coverup? That couldn’t have been it. That was stupid to even assume, Eddie _insisted_ that Derek was too good to be true.  
“Yeah? What’re you getting him?” He mumbled, moving his body so he could keep his head on his lap, but he was looking up at him now.  
“Haven’t decided yet.” He mumbled, a soft smile on his face as he kept his eyes glued to the television. “Do you still hate him?” Eddie asked then, also quiet.

“I’ll always hate whoever you’re with, because I know them well enough to know that they’re not good enough for you.” Richie sucked in a breath and curled into Eddie more, like a too big puppy cuddling with a kitten. He had a plan. He knew how to get rid of the fuck. How could he have been so blind to the possibilities?

When the movie had ended it was already late, and a majority of their friends opted to stay the night. Richie decided to leave. Eddie tempted him to stay, almost begging but Richie had plans, unfortunately. With a tight hug goodbye, he gave them all a salute before walking off towards his car.

——

 

It had been a week. A week of Richie focused on one task. And he'd prevailed.

The neighborhood was smaller than Richie had originally thought. Derry was a small place, he should’ve known the rich neighborhood wasn’t that big. He was playing his favorite ‘ _I’m gonna beat you senseless’_ playlist, and he had borrowed his denim jacket from Eddie, promising to give it back after he dealt with a certain someone, and unbeknownst to Eddie, it was his loverboy.

Richie hopped out of his still running van and strolled over to the front door of Derek’s house, only knowing it was his because Richie had been driving through countless neighborhoods early in the morning and found the ugly fuck camaro parked in the front of a pretty house.

Richie, all smiles so early in the morning, tacked an envelope onto the front door before nearly skipping off as happy as he could be. He drove off to the abandoned sewage ramps near the highway, parking his van off the side and easing his way down the concrete ramps. Graffiti ran rampant here, with nature finally fighting back and cracking through the concrete.

Richie hummed his favorite tunes while he watched the sunrise. He sat at the abandoned bridge as the clouds turned a beautiful shade of purple and pink, it was mesmerizing. The sudden screeching of tires pushed Richie out of his daze, and it was becoming music to his ears. He stretched a bit, yawning tiredly as he stood up and dropped down to the sewage ramp to pace around on the endless concrete. “What the _fuck_ do you want, Tozier!” He heard a scratchy voice shout from above. Derek scrambled down the side of the ramp, scrambling to storm over to Richie and give him a piece of his mind. “ _Meet me at the sewage site, we’ve got words?_ What the fuck does that mean? I have no issue with you! I don’t even know how Eddie deals with you! Is this because I stole your best friend? Get the fuck over it!” He snapped, running a hand through his oily hair. Too much product, it made Richie wrinkle his nose in disgust. “ _I know your secret?_  What are we in? The Scream franchise? Do you know what I did last summer?” He snorted, rolling his eyes and walking back towards his car.

“Actually, yeah. I do know your fucking secret, but I’m pretty sure it’s been for what? Three years now?” Richie walked up to Derek, whose face burned and he rolled his eyes. “You don’t like Eddie. You like me.” He said flatly, and Derek’s eyes widened.

“ _What_? Your– your ego is so off the charts you came up with that conclusion? What kind of narcissistic asshole are you?”

“I can read your thoughts. It took some time, took a lot of walking past you and your friends, even when I was walking by you and Eddie. While you were holding him close you were wishing I was the fuck that was holding you, really?” He murmured, a small grin creeping over his features when Derek’s face flushed and he shook his head.

“I don’t even--are you fucking crazy?” He yelped, scoffing when Richie took a step closer and he took a step back.

“Dump Eddie and never talk to him again or I’ll tell anyone who will listen that you cheated on him.”

“You’re a fucking psychopath! Who would ever believe that you could read minds?” He hissed, getting up in Richie’s face now.

Richie fisted Derek’s shirt and yanked him forward, glaring now. “It’s easy to prove to these idiots what I’m capable of. Who are they gonna believe? The kid who can beat the shit out of them and tell them exactly what they’re thinking right then and there, or the kid who can’t exactly give any fucking proof at all? Dump Eddie, or he dumps you. Later.” He let go of Derek’s shirt, before turning and stalking off towards his car.

Derek slumped onto the floor, his chest heaving up and down as he watched Richie go. “Wait!” He shouted, and Richie turned. “Why are you doing this?” He mumbled.

“Why? Eddie’s meant to be with _me_. And whenever I’m walking by you guys, you’re both thinking about me, you two were rebounding off each other and I didn’t find it to be fair. Not to be a dick or anything, Derek, but you’ve gotta sort out your issues in our head and care about yourself before you can deal with another person.” He gave him a wave and jumped into his van, snickering at the angry slurs Derek was thinking about now.

And life went on.

Richie and Eddie got over their small spat, and they just decided to be friends again, although it bothered Richie. They stuck it out together, having their laughs and soon enough Richie was getting better at hiding his feelings. Derek dumped Eddie, Eddie acted as heartbroken as he could solely so Richie would comfort him with ice cream and hugs and nothing but love and affection.

Then summer hit.

It was a summer day like any other, high school was nearing its end. The Losers has finally transitioned from lame juniors to actually really cute pre-seniors. They only had one more summer before their senior year and they were going to make the best of it. Eddie’s latest hookup, Blane or some shit, was gone for the entire summer, off in Kentucky to spend time with his family.

Which meant Richie had an entire summer to woo Eddie and make him realize he was the better choice. As fucked up as it was, he didn’t care. He knew that they were meant to be, and he would be damned if he was going to let some _guy_ and his fucked up mind reading capabilities stop him from getting what was his.

The ocean breeze filled the air, it was completely different to the cool, crisp, grassy breeze in Derry, Richie almost missed it. When the first day of summer had hit, he and his friends had all packed their bags and made the long trip towards the nearest coast the could so long as it was hot and the beaches were filled with babes, as Richie put it.

They all shoved into Richie’s car, deciding that their best course of action would be to stay at Stanley’s distant relatives home after he nervously asked if he and his friends could stay for a few days. They’d immediately said yes, only offering up their home if they house sat for the week and the losers were more than willing to help out so Stanley’s great aunt and uncle could enjoy their summer abroad. The drive to Rhode Island was five hours, a good three hundred miles in Richie’s van listening to his best road trip cassette tapes on repeat, playing too many games of I spy, and Eddie punching Richie _only_ twice. The third felt more like a slap.

When they made it to Stanley’s great aunts home, they were dumbstruck at the countless white picket fences and the beautiful three story homes stretched along the street with a view of the beautiful beach before them.

When they made it to the right address, they weren’t greeted by anyone, only a note at the door. They all scrambled out of the car and took note of the letter which gave them a small list of rules, _water plants, no sand tracks, have fun, food is stocked, we love you Stanley the Manly!_ Richie had cackle at his aunt's nickname for him while the rest of the losers dragged their things into the house.

That summer was hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments are what keep me going y’all I love it.  
> bookmark & kudos I love them so much!!!!
> 
> I’ve got work in like 5 minutes I hate myself LMAO later!


End file.
